ITALIJANSKA DOKUMENTA ZA PERIOD OD 31. MARTADO 31. DECEMBRA 1941. K O J A SU DOSAD OBJAVLJENAU ZBORNIKU English
www.znaci.net/00001/4_13_1_9.pdf ITALIAN DOCUMENTS FOR THE PERIOD OF 31 MARCH TO 31 December 1941. WHAT ARE ALREADY PUBLISHED Proceedings 1 Notice of the General Italian Royal Army of 31 mar - the 1941st vol. Second Army commander Vittorio Ambrose on pre- standing attack on Yugoslavia (Vol. II, Vol. 2, App. 7). 2. Notice the Italian Supreme Command of the 5th April 1941. vol. Royal Army General Staff that Benito Mussolini ordered the stre- has reflected all members of the Italian Army who leave their posi- stimulus when it starts an attack on Yugoslavia (Vol. II, Vol. 2, App. 9). 3. Notice of the General Italian Royal Army Commander Second Army will attack on Yugoslavia to begin the sixth April 1941. vol. at six in the morning (Volume II, Vol. 2, App. 1 4. Notice of the General Italian Royal Army of 6 April 1941st vol. to the beginning of German operations against Yugoslavia Greece and the start and the Italian air and naval operations (the II, Vol. 2, App. 11). 5. Other command commander of the Italian Army of 7 April 1941. vol. for initiating offensives against the Italian-Yugoslav anatomic limits to the line of Split - J Jajce (Vol. II, Vol. 2, appendix, no. 13). 6. N f are of the Italian Army Chief of Staff of 12 April 1941st vol. Other Army commands to keep L-Ljubljana Army Staff and a strong garrison to permanent occupation of parts of Slovenia and Croatia territory (Vol. II, Vol. 2, App. 15). 7. Italian Press Center link at the German Supreme Co- mandi of 17 April 1941. vol. General Staff of the Italian royal Army and Second Army Command that Mussolini authorized military attaché in Belgrade for talks on unconditional surrender South Slavia (Vol. II, Vol. 2, App. 18). 839 8. Italian Press Center link at h which Supreme does not have co- mandi of 17 April 1941. vol. Italian General Staff of the Royal Army Command and Other armijeo signing napiiuiacije South Slavia (Vol. II, Vol. 2, or attachment. 19). 9. Agreement of 18 May 1941. vol. osuradnji between ISC and the fascists tistically Italy (Vol. V, Vol. a while. no. 224). \ 1Q; Agreement of 18 May 1941. vol. uodre f the limit between NDH and Fascist Italy (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. No. 225). 11. Report Fifty-ninth commander of the Italian Fascist legions of 21. May, 1941. vol. of conversations with the High Commissioner L-Ljubljana - SKE province tmilijem Graziolijem on fascisation oüupirane Slove- not (tons VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 82.) 12. N f are of the Italian royal kvesture in L-Ljubljana branch Bodies of 5 June 1941st vol. washed æ deposits communist activities (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 83). 13. Report command of Italian 11th Army Corps of 14 June 1941st vol. Other commands armijeo incident between residents and Italian soldiers in Naked in 2 elimlja (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 84.) 14. Notice karabinjerske Italian command in Logatec of 16 June 1941st vol. karabinjerskim regional stations on Osvobodil- nojfronti Slovenian people (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 85.) 15. Warning command of Italian Eleventh Army Corps all units of the Corps of 23 June 1941st vol. of potential incidents numerous incidents in connection with a declaration of war against the USSR (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 86.) 16. Report command of Italian Eleventh Army Corps of co- mandi Second Army of 23 June 1941st vol. on demonstrations in Šmartnem, Field, K and S ljui Sostra about the incident and Vevče S neberju (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. No. 87.) 17. Report Sector Commander of the Italian karabinjerau Cerknica 25. June 1941st vol. command of the Eleventh Army Corps discovery of leaflets aimed at the Italian soldiers (Vol. VI, Vol. 1 doc. no. 88.) 18. Report of the Eleventh artillery command group of Italian Is- danaestog Army Corps division command "Granatieri di Sar- degno "of June 26, 1941st year. about communist activity in the zone Vrhnika (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 89.) 19. The order commands the Eleventh Italian armiskog Corps subordinate commanders from 1 July 1941. vol. on keeping the bath- cionih trupaprema population (Vol. VI, Vol. while. no. 91.) 20. Report federal command centers fascist party high co- butcher L jubljanske province of 4 July 1941. vol. about finding leaflets intended for Italian troops (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 93.) 21. Bulletin of the intelligence department controls the Eleventh Italian ar- miskog Corps of 7 July 1941. vol. on the situation in the occupied Slovenia (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 94.) 22. Report of the Royal Carabinieri Command eleventh armiskog Carabinieri Corps commands the Second Army of 7 July 1941. vol. on the state of the population of the occupied territories Corps (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 95.) 23. The order commands the Italian Eleventh Army Corps Division Commander of the 10th July 1941. vol. ratios presented- strožnosti regarding the expected uprising (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 97.) 24. Report of the Eleventh Italian command armiskog Corps co- mandi Second Army of 11 July 1941. vol. ratios providently- sti taken regarding the opportunities of the uprising in Slovenia (the sixth Vol. 1, doc. no. 99.) 25. The order commands the Italian division "Isonzo" subordinate eat- nities of 11 July 1941. vol. ratios precautions regarding News about the possibility of rebellion in Slovenia (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 100.) 26. Bulletin of the intelligence department controls the Italian Eleventh armiskog Corps of 12 July 1941. vol. on the situation in the occupied Slovenia (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 101.) 27. Blackmailed by the Italian occupying forces set for major leader-Ottoman towards the Bay of Kotor 1941st year (the III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 146.) 28. The order of the High Commissioner for Montenegro from 13 July 1941. vol. o restricted movement of citizens izatvaranju extension (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 148.) 29. Order of Alexander Pircija Birolija 15 July 1941. vol. for take urgent measures on the territory of Montenegro is ugušiva- ing national uprising (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 149.) 30. Izvieštaj Group Royal Carabinieri in Zadar on 15 July l'94-l. vol. of Atrocities in Lika (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 229.) 31. Bulletin of the intelligence department controls the Eleventh Corps, no. 16 of 17 July 1941. vol. of events in L jubljanskoj region and Slovenia occupied by the Germans (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 104.) 32. Telegram from High Commissioner of Montenegro of 18 July 1941. vol. I- Nistru Foreign Affairs of Italy on the siege of two Italian banks taljona at acteristics of the insurgent forces (the III Vol. 4, doc. no. 150.) 32. The order of the High Commissioner for Montenegro from 19 July 1941. vol. citizens on the territory of Montenegro for the fascist salute greeting officers of the Italian Army and other Italian func- nera (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 151.) 35. -Operational Division Commander commandment "Taro" of 21 July 1941. vol. for the suppression of the uprising in the sector Budva - Kotor - Grahovo (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. No. 152.) 35. Telegram from High Commissioner for Montenegro from 21 July 1941. vol. Minister for Foreign Affairs of Italy on the excesses of Italian soldiers (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. No. 153.) 36. Report of the High Commissioner for Montenegro of 22 July 1941. vol. Minister for Foreign Affairs of Italy on the situation around Cetinje (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 154.) 841 37. Report of the Eleventh Italian Carabinieri Command armiskog Corps of 23 July 1941. vol. Other Army commands Carabinieri on the resistance of the population in the province of L jubljanskoj (Vol. VI Vol 1 doc. no. 105.) '' 38. The report from her company in the Fourteenth Battalion kr. Carabinieri Vi Commissioner juice of 23 July 1941. vol. the diversion of civilian phone line L-Ljubljana - Dravlje (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, while no 106.) 39. Telegram to the Minister of Foreign Affairs of Italy from 24 July 1941. vol. Commissioner of Civil Affairs of Albania to prevent the Albanian gangs hollow h kanji Montenegrin village (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 155.) 40. Bulletin of the intelligence department of Italian Eleventh armiskog Corps of 25 July 1941. vol. ounutra with him in the position occupied Slovenia (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 108.) 41. Daily report of the Division pješadiske "Taro" of 25 July 1941st vol. Partisan activity in the sector divisions (the III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 156.) 42. The report of the civil commissioner of Albania of 26 July 1941. vol. Mi- The Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Italy on the occasion of robbery Albanian gangs in Montenegrin villages (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 157.) 43. Telegram to the Supreme Command of the Italian Royal Army of 27 July 1941. vol. Ministry of Foreign Affairs on the operation of read- janskih corpses Montenegro (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 158.) 44. Daily Report K omande pješadiske Division "Taro" from July 28 1941st vol. the situation in the sector Lovćena and beans (the III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 159.) 45. G Report of the Royal Carabinieri holes in Zadar on 28 July 1941st vol. of Atrocities in Lika (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 230.) 46. User command of the Sixth Army Corps of 29 July 1941. vol. to combat rebels (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 102.) 47. Daily report of the Infantry Division "Taro" from July 29 1941st vol. the situation in the sector divisions (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 160.) 48. Report command of foreign troops Fourteenth karabinjerskog bata- Ljón in L-Ljubljana commands the Eleventh Army Corps of 29 July 1941. vol. the diversion of telephone and telegraph line L it - bljana - K amnik (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 112.) 49. Report command of Italian Eleventh Army Corps of co- mandi Second Army of 30 July 1941. vol. A pledge of the maintenance area - Podlipoglav-German-Italian border following the assassination of Germany, Netherlands- which a Ranger 19th July 1941. vol. in Pecar (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, while no. 114.) 50. Daily Report K omande Infantry Division "Taro" from July 30 1941st vol. on the situation in the territory of division (the III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 161.) 51. Bulletin of the intelligence department controls the Italian Eleventh Army Corps of 31 July 1941. vol. on the situation in the occupied Slovenia (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 115.) 842 52. Report commands independent cohorts of Italian train mili- whose High Commissioner for L jubljanskupokrajinu of 31 July 1941st vol. the diversion of telephone and telegraph line between Italy and Germany in the vicinity of L-Ljubljana (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 116.) 53. Commander of the Order of the Italian division Sassari August 1 1941st vol. population of Knin opredaji weapons and limited move- thinner (Vol. V, Vol. a while. no. 109.) 54. Telegram to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Italy from 2 August 1941. vol. governor of Dalmatia on the situation in Montenegro and Boka (Vol. III Vol. 4, doc. no. 162.) 55. Report of the Royal Company of Carabinieri in Zadar of 2 August 1941. vol. oborbama rebels against the Ustasha near Obrovac (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 112.) 56. Notice K omande Division "Taro" of 3 August 1941. Vol. Prefecture in Kotor weapons š deposits railway Niksic - Bileca (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. No. 163.) 57. Daily report of the Division pješadiske "Taro" of 3 August the What 1941st vol. the situation in the Bay of Kotor (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 164.) 58. Order Pircija Birolija of 5 August 1941. vol. all municipal and village elders to hand over weapons iratne equipment (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 165.) 59. Report of the Second Operational odjeljenjakomande armijeo diver- lesions partisans in Slovenia, Lika and Dalmatia from 6 July to 5 August 1941. year (the V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 118.) 60. The order commands the Italian Eleventh Army Corps Command Division Granatieri di Sardegna "and" Isonzo "of 6 August 1941. vol. on setting up night ambushes to prevent- ing diversion of railway lines (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. No. .. 121.) , 61 Report of the Royal Company of Carabinieri in Zadar from 6 August 1941. vol. onapadu rebels on the gendarmerie station Plavno (the V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 120.) 62. Report of the Royal Carabinieri from Zadar on 6 August 1941. vol. on made strijeljanjimau Benkovac (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 121.) 63. Order Pircija Birolija of 8 August 1941. vol. Command four to naestog Army Corps of assets seized by insurgent- cousin (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 166.) 64. Report of the Supreme Command of the Italian army of 7, 8 and 9 August 1941st vol. Ministry of Foreign Affairs on the situation in Montenegro (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. No. 167.) 65. Notice the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Italy from 9 August 1941st vol. governor of Dalmatia on the situation in Montenegro (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 168.) 66. Bulletin of the intelligence department Eleventh Army command Corps of 9 August 1941. vol. about the actions of sabotage and sabotage in L jubljanskoj province (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 123.) 843 67. User controls the Eleventh Army Corps of 9 August 1941st vol. subordinate units to tighten security measures (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 124.) 68. Telegram to the Supreme Command of the Italian Army from 10 August 1941. vol. Ministry of Foreign Affairs on the situation in Montenegro (the III, vol. 4, doc. no. 169.) 69. Commander of the 164th order assault the legions of black shirts of 11 av- thick 1941st vol. to form a single column from the composition of the legions of will carry out reprisals in the region Zelenika-Lastva-Bakoč (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 170.) 70. Report command of Italian divisions "Granatieri di Sardegna" co- mandi armiskog Eleventh Corps of 13 August 1941. vol. 0 diversions to the military hotline between Studenec-Ig and Skofljica (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 127.) 71. Report of the Second Army Command General Staff of the Italian king - SKE Italian Army of 13 August 1941. vol. the sabotage of occupied territories in July and early August (Vol. VI, Vol. 1 doc. no. 128.) 72. Announcement of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs from 14 August 1941. vol. governor of Dalmatia on the situation in Montenegro (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 171.) 73. Telegraphic report of the Sixth Corps from 16 armiskog co- lovoza 1941st vol. of fighting against partisans in Sinjskoj K Rajini (Vol. V, Vol. A while. No. 130.) 74. Bulletin of the intelligence department controls the Italian Eleventh armiskog Corps - 17 August 1941. vol. the diversion and sabotage- Zama in Slovenia occupied by Italian troops (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, while no. 130.) 75. Overview of the Eleventh armiskog Corps personnel for the used ministry of public security in L jubljanskoj province in the second position- vini July and early August 1941. year (the sixth, Vol. 1, doc. no. 133.) 76. Telephone report of the Sixth Corps from 19 armiskog co- lovoza 1941st vol. of fighting against partisans in the Sibenik county (Vol. V, Vol. A while. No. 135.) 77. Report karabinjerske cells. In Logatec High Commissioner L jubljanske province of of 21 August 1941. vol. the diversion of telephone and telegraph lines in the vicinity of P reserja (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 134.) 78. Report Intelligence Department Command Italian Eleventh armiskog Corps of 23 August 1941. vol. ounutra š her situation L jubljanskoj in the province in August (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 137.) 79. Report of the royal karabinjerau Zadar of 26 Round- train 1941st vol. the shot and captured partisans Split Solin a partisan detachment (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. No. 143.) 80. Report of the Royal prefecture in Split of 27 August 1941. vol. the fight against partisans near Sinj (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 144.) 844 81. 210th Report mixed section Carabinieri Carabinieri Command Eleventh Corps armiskog 1 September 1941. vol. the attack ria border patrol guard in Vrhnika (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 146.) 82. Commander of the Eleventh Report armiskog Corps Command Other Army's 4th CD September 1941. vol. the need for introduction of hostages and death sentences for the purpose of overcoming the extraordinary position of L jub - ljanskoj province (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 149.) 83. Order the Italian commander of the Second Infantry Regiment RE of 4 September 1941. vol. the duties and rights of military and civil NDH authorities on the part of P rimorjai Like (Vol. V, Vol. a while. no. 231.) 84. Press Command Eleventh Corps armiskog all subordinate- vants of 6 September 1941. vol. onapadu Belokrajinske Company of the Italian column between Črnomelj and Gribalja (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 154.) 85. Report fifteen Italian Carabinieri Command Jeda- naestog armiskog Corps of 7 September 1941. vol. commands to- rabinjera Other armijeo political and military position in the ter- ted Corps (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 155.) 86. The command controls the Eleventh Army Corps of 8 Septem- bra 1941st vol. all units of more stringent measures against in- rodnooslobodilačkih Detachment (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 156.) 87. Bulletin of the intelligence department controls the Eleventh Army Corps- pusa of 10 September 1941. vol. qunutra š her situation in L jub - ljanskoj pokrajiniu second half of August and early Septem- bra (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 157.) 88. Regulation of the High Commissioner for L jubljanskupokrajinu of 11 Sep- tember 1941st However, the introduction of emergency military court ismrtne to- ent (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 158.) 89. Telegraphic report of the Sixth Corps armiskog 15 September 1941. vol. the assassination of the Italian soldiers ikarabinjereu Split (Vol. V, Vol. A while. No. 168.) 90. 85th Report Company telegraph operator commands the flat Italian Infantry Division "Granatieri di Sardegna" of 17 September 1941. vol. o ^ camp and incineration Mokrečke companies over Iske (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 162.) 91. Report Kotor prefect of 22 September 1941. vol. Governor Nero Dalmatia and administration of the police about a group of Kotor on the Bi-Partisan jeloj Gori (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 173.) 92. Report Kotor prefect of 25 September 1941. vol. Governor Nero Dalmatian partisan activity around Grahovo (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 174.) 93. Telegraphic report of the Royal prefecture in Split on 25 September 1941st vol. demonstrations of high school youth in Split (Vol. V, Vol. A while. No. 176.) - 94 Circular to Chief of Staff of the 21st Italian Infantry Division "Granatieri di Sardegna "of 25 September 1941. vol. subordinate units (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 165.) 845 95. Telegraphic report of the Fifth Army Corps of 28 Sep - the 1941st onapadu partisans on the Italian truck on the way New Jasenak (Vol. V, Vol. A while. No. 182.) 96r Instructions of the Fifth Army Corps of 5 October 1941st vol. about how kretanjatrupai transport through forested areas (Vol. V, Vol. A while. No. 194.) 97. Report Kotor prefect of 6 October 1941. vol. Governor Dalmatian on the situation in Montenegro and Boka (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 175.) 98. Report command of Italian Carabinieri Division "Granatieri di Sardegna "commands the Eleventh Army Corps on 14 October 1941st vol. the inability to engage konfidenata for action Liberation frontei partisan unit (the VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 169.) 99. Report of the Royal prefecture in Split 15 October 1941st vol. members of the ruling Communist Youth League in Split (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 206.) 100. Report of the Royal prefektureu Split 15 October 1941st vol. Thirty of the conviction of Communists in Split (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 207.) 101. Report Kotor prefect of 18 October 1941. vol. Governor Dalmatian on the verdict of the seventeen people in Kotor (the III, vol. 4, doc. no. 176.) 102. User royal kvesture in L-Ljubljana all the district-Commissariat ers, departments of public security and ikarabinjerskimkomand - ma in the L-Ljubljana from 21 October 1941. vol. to undertake investigations the attack of the Crimean partisan battalion with fuel (the VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 173.) 103. Fifteen-day report komandekarabinjera Italian Jeda- naestog Army Corps commands the Second Army of Carabinieri 24. October 1941. vol. on the situation in the territory of the corpus and the need sharper meraprema National Liberation Movement (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 174.) " 104. Commander of the Eleventh Report of the Italian Army Corps of 24 October 1941. vol. the partisan attack on the fuel (the VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 175.) 105. Commander of the Eleventh Report of the Italian Army Corps from 24th October 1941. vol. the partisan attack on Bezuljak (the VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 176.) 106. Report of the Commissioner of Public Security in Sibenik of 24 October 1941st vol. the political and economic situation in Sibenik (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 214.) 107. Report of the Voluntary Militia for National Security of 27. October 1941st vol. onapadu partisans of Italian soldiers the wire (Vol. V, Vol. a while. no. 215.) 108. Written Kotor prefect of 27 October 1941. vol. Governor Dalmatian on the situation in the Bay district (the III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 177.) 846 109. Report karabinjerske cells in Logatec 30 October 1941. vol. High Commissioner of the province of Ljubljana on the results of the conflict with the partisans in the village Osredek (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 179.) 110. Report karabinjerske T cells rebnje commands eleventh Armi - ing corpus of 30 October 1941. vol. Conflict of commander-Mo kronožke Company Milan Majcen with German soldiers in St. Janz (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 180.) 111. Call the Governor of Montenegro of 31 October 1941. vol. Montenegro people to return home and surrender their weapons Italian authorities (the III, vol. 4, doc. no. 178.) 112. Report of the Political Investigation Department 107th legions of black shirt 31. October 1941st vol. an attack on the Italian truck in Sibenik (Vol. V, Vol. A while. No. 217.) 113. Report of the Political Division of the 107th legions of black shirts of 31 I- stopada 1941st vol. opripremama garrison to fight in Sibenik against partisans in the field T ribunja (Vol. V, Vol. 1, doc. no. 218.) 114. Report karabinjerske T cells rebnje eleventh command ar- miskog Corps of 31 October 1941. vol. losses on the invading- however when dealing Mokronožke company commander with the German army basins in St. Janz (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 181.) 115. Report Italian Infantry Division "" Granatieri di Sardegna "co- mandi armiskog Eleventh Corps from 1 November 1941. vol. o attack on Osredek (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 183.) 116. Report command of Italian Eleventh Corps armiskog co- mandi Second Army of 2 November 1941. vol. cleaning operations on- limitations on the zone Mokrec-Thick Top (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 184.) 117. The report of the operating divisions of the Fifth Army Corps of 4 , 1941. on actions against partisans in Gorski Kotar (Vol. V, Vol. 12, doc. No. 123.) 118. Report of Commissioner of Public Security in Sibenik on the political si- financial situation in the assassination of Italian military personnel in time of 27 I- stopada to 5 , 1941. year (the V, Vol. 2, doc. no. 125.) 119. Emily Graziolija Telegram, the High Commissioner for L jubljansku per- regions, through the Secretariat of the Fascist Party in Rome from 5 November 1941st vol. on the offensive against the partisans in the area Mokrec-Fat Top (Vol. VI, vol. A while. No. 185.) 120. Report command of Italian Carabinieri Division "Granatieri di Sardegna "Carabinieri Command Eleventh Army Corps of 6. November 1941. vol. manual konfidanata and pay awards (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 186.) 121. Report karabinjerske T cells rebnje commands eleventh ar - nosis Corps of 6 November 1941. vol. onapadu partisans on German garrison in Bučkoj (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 187.) 122. I ordered Mussolini of 7 November 1941. vol. to form Other sections of the military court armijeu L-Ljubljana (Vol. VI, Vol. 1 doc. no. 188.) 847 123. Report fifteen Italian Carabinieri Command Jeda- naestog armiskog Corps of 7 November 1941. vol. commands to- rabinjera Other armijeo political and military situation on the territory tory cabinet (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 189.) 124. Political Report Investigation Department 107th Legion of 12 November 1941st vol. Italian patrol the conflict with armed persons in Split- There (Vol. V, Vol. 2, doc. no. 126.) 125. Report command of Italian infantry divisions "Granatieri di Sardegna "commands armiskog Eleventh Corps from November 14 1941st vol. ratios necessary for control of territory Mokrec - Rob - • Rakitna after the October Italian offensive (Vol. VI, Book, 1, doc. no. 191.) 126. Report command of Italian divisions "Isonzo" from mid-Novem bra 1941st vol. of partisan activity in October and by- brush November 1941. year (the sixth, Vol. 1, doc. no. 192.) 127. Report Kr. Kotor kvesture of 17 November 1941. vol. General Police Directorate of the actions in the region of Herzegovina (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 180.) 128. Report of the Chief Command Center Sector Tivat of 18 Novem- bra 1941st vol. Command of the Military Naval Sector of unstable military no-political situation in the Bay of Kotor (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 181.) 129. Report of chief of police in Kotor on 19 November 1941. vol. Main- nom chief of police of Dalmatia on the political situation in the Bay district (the III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 182.) 130. A report on the political situation iakcijama Communists in Zadar and the Sibenik county at the time of first July 20th , 1941. year (the V, Vol. 2, doc. no. 130.) 131. Report command of Italian Thirteenth Artillery Regiment "Gra- natieri di Sardegna "division command" Granatieri di Sardegna "of 21. November 1941. vol. hostile statement made on groups of students pukovskoj the music (the VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 195.) 132. Report fifteen Italian Carabinieri Command Jeda- naestog armiskog Corps of 23 November 1941. vol. commands to- rabinjera Second Army ostanju the corpses of the population on the territory tory cabinet (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 196.) 133. Report of the border guards of 24 , 1941. vol. o effort to clean up the field of partisans in the vicinity of Susak (Vol. V, Vol. 2, doc. no. 132.) 134. Commander of the Eleventh Report of the Italian Army Corps, 30 November 1941. vol. the military-political situation in the L-Ljubljana - Communist Youth province (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 197.) 135. Report of the intelligence command otsek Italian divisions "Isonzo" 30 November 1941. vol. the political situation in the territory of wild- sions (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 198.) 136. Report of the Royal prefektureu Split for the month of November 1941. vol. the political situation and the assassinations of Italian troops in Split and the surrounding area (the V, Vol. 2, doc. No. 133.) 137. Report karabinjerskog, Fourteenth Battalion Group karabinjerau L-Ljubljana commands the Eleventh Army Corps of 5 December 1941st vol. onapadu the bridge at P reserja (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 199.) 138. Commander of the Order of the Italian Eleventh Corps armiskog Commander of Division "Granatieri di Sardegna" dated 6 Decem- bra 1941st vol. the investigation of a partisan attack on the bridge near P reserja (Vol. VI, Vol. A while. No. 200.) 139. The order commands the Italian Eleventh Corps armiskog all subordinate units of 8 December 1941. vol. on measures caution because of the partisan attack on the bridge at P reserja (the VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 201.) 140. N f are the commands of the Italian Eleventh Army Corps subordinate commands of 8 December 1941. vol. Defense gar- nizona Vrhnika ivijadukta for blueberries due to increased activity ' Partisans (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 202.) 141. N f are of the Minister of Internal Affairs of the Kingdom of Italy all the prefect of the Kingdom of 9 December 1941. vol. the reinforcement surveillance and vigilance in relation to the process of Trieste (Vol. VI, Vol. 1 doc. no. 203.) 142. Report of the Commander of the Italian Division "Pusteria" from December 10 bra 1941st vol. onapadu partisans on P ljevlja (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 183.) 143. Report of the Eleventh Army Corps commander commands Dru- ge Army of 14 December 1941. vol. oborbama Germans with parti- interested in the zone, Blegaš (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 204.) 144. Report of the Eleventh Army Corps commands Other commands Army of 14 December 1941. vol. Ouni º Abandoned German Squad under Blegašem (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 205.) 145. N f are the Governor of Montenegro on 16 December 1941. vol. Co *- mandi troops to take urgent mjerau to prevent per- growth of the partisan movement around Lovćena (Vol. III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 184.) 146. Report command of Italian Eleventh Army Corps of 1'6. December 1941. vol. Other commands armijeokretanju Bosch- ing the need baatljona precaution to Italian-German border (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 206.) 147. Report command of Italian Eleventh Army Corps of co- mandi Second Army of 20 December 1941. vol. the diversion Bosch- ing battalion at the bridge in conjunction Fužina and German and read- janskih units in the case of partisan attacks (Vol. VI, Vol. 1 doc. no. 208.) 148. Notice the command of Italian, the Eleventh Army Corps subordinate units of 21 December 1941. vol. to attack Italian patrol the station Videm-Dobrepolje (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 209.) 149. N are f enjekomandanta XIV Army Corps of 21 December 1941st subordinate units for greater vigilance by, rebels the III, Vol. 4, doc. no. 187.) 54 Proceedings, the XM, Vol. 1 849 150. Report Carabinieri Command Division "Granatieri di Sardegna" Carabinieri Command armiskog Eleventh Corps of 22 Decem- bra 1941st vol. the execution of national hero and L jubomira Šercera Companions (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 210.) 151. Review of military-political situation <- a contribution to military history log commands the Eleventh Army Corps of 23 December 1941st year (the sixth, Vol. 1, doc. no. 214.) 152. Report command karabinjerskog Fourteenth Battalion Command Eleventh Army Corps of 25 December 1941. vol. of boron to the top of the young (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 215.) 153. Report command vanjskekarabinjerske company Fourteenth Karaba- njerskog batalj one of 26 December 1941. vol. Second Conflict Styrian Battalion with the Italians in Primskova (Vol. VI, Vol. 1 doc. no. 216.) 154. Report of the Eleventh Army Corps commands Other commands Army of 26 December 1941. vol. Conflict of Italians with parti- interested in Bistra (Vol. VI, Vol. a while. no. 217.) 155. Report of the Italian royal kvesture in L-Ljubljana under military nog Military Tribunal of the Second Army in the 27 L-Ljubljana December 1941. vol. on organization and operation OsvobocLilne front (the VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 219.) 156. Report command of Italian Eleventh Army Corps of co- mandi Second Army of 28 December 1941. vol. the diversion of tree- nom bridge at right, an attack on a patrol near Polhov Gradec iprekidanju phone lines Ljubljana Polhov Gradec (Vol. VI, Vol. 1, doc. no. 222.) 157. Report of the Royal prefektureu Split for December 1941st vol. the political situation and the actions of Communists (Vol. V, Vol. 2, doc. no. 154.) Register ii PERSONAL NAMES Banfi Dante - 723 A Josip Banic - 583 Banićević Djoko - 384 Mark Acoli (Azzola Marco) - 503 Banko Victor - 595 Adeka Bozo - 741, 743 Baraković - 337 Aimone di Savoy, Duke of Spo- Barbolin Roberto - 653 Flight (Aimone di Savoia, duca di Baric ranjo F - 389 Spoleto) - 60 Barile (Barrie) - 318 Aldrovandi Wando (Aldrovandi Wan- Virđinijo Barone (Barone Virginia) up) - 807 - 527 Alfieri A. - 135 Bart Francis - 759 Alberto Aliberti - 77, 236, 239 Bartoluci Atos (Bartolucci Athos) - Ambrozio Vittorio (Vittorio Ambrosio) 40 - 20, 21, 47, 70, 71, 106, 271, 312, Bartoluci - 687, 688, 834 323, 340, 345-355, 376, 379, 392, 422, Basin Mario (Bassen Mario) - 553 464, 475, 623, 663, 699, 703 Giuseppe Bastianini (Bastianini Giu- Andrijašević A. J uraj - 470, 589 Seppe) - 163, 165, 169, 176, 193, 194, Giuseppe Angelini (Angelini Giuseppe) 210, 219, 300, 438, 624, 678 - 396, 397 Batalja Antonio (Antonio Battaglia) Anfuzo Filippo (Filippo Anfuso) - 223 - 755 ANTONAC Giuseppe (Giuseppe Antonacci- Beiini Umberto (Bellini Umberto) - pe) - 481, 501 511 Aranđo-Rule V. (Arangio-Ruiz) - Beloki Ernest - 597 143 Belozem Luigi (Luigi Belloso) - 627 Arežina Nicholas - 493, 513 Bellucci B. (Belucci B) - 133 Livio Aro - 675 Alessandro Benedetti (Benedetti Ales- I Arpa F. (Arpaio F.) - 136 sandro) - 117 Arsenijevic Aleksandar - 362 M. Berardi - 136 Artuković A ndrija - 340, 346, 629, Bergan Dragutin - 332 639 640 Bertak C. (Bertacchi C.) - 136 Astolfi - 209 Berthelot (Bertelli) - 121, 185 Azan (Azzano) - 579 Bertorele A. (Bertorelli A.) - 179, 245, 307, 317, 328, 372, 384 B Bertuci Minot (Bertuzzi Minotti) - 677 Besarović Vojo - 337 Ljubo Babic - 723 Bigot Atilio (bigott Attillio) - 739 Bacnik Angela - 581 Bigović - 384 Baknik Franc - 527 Bilandžić Ika - 603 A. Balasa Arpad - 555 Plant U. (Biglia) - 140 Baloh Dalia - 813 Biljan Nicholas - 551 Balok Riccardo (Riccardo Balocco) Biragi C. (Biraghi C.) - 129 - 398, 401, 426, 455, 643, 658 853 Biroli Pircio (Biro, Alessandro Pir-Bulajic S. Mirko - 383 zio) - 27, 46, 72, 74, 128, 147, 150, Bulajic R. Vladimir - 383 158, 160, 167, 183, 184, 187-190, 192, Bulat Zivojin - 696 Bulgari Renato - 519, 533 195, 202, 210, 222, 227, 234, 245, 253, Bulić - 629 254, 263, 288, 332, 359, 364, 655, 662, 673, 676 Buonasizi Umberto (Buonašsisi Um- Bisanti F. (Bissanti F.) - 135 bed) - 225, 282 Biščan Maximilian - 285, 372, 373 Burđo F. (Burgio F.) - 136 Busbah Alfred (Alfred Busbach) - Bizjak (Janez) John - 614 765 Bjelić - 579 Blas Ignac - 539 Buti, Giuseppe (Giuseppe Butti) - 316, Blašković J. Nicholas - 577 326, 332 Milder Giuseppe (Giuseppe Blasi) - B uzanj A ndreja - 593 561 Jakov Blazevic - 803, 835 Boban A ndrija - 547 Bobiezi (Bobbies) - 165, 166, 176, C 177 Bogdanovic Lazo - 729 P. Cham (P. Zama) - 143 Meiitore Bowls (Mentors Boccali) - Capavinja Guido - 675 Car ranjo 291 F - 819, 835 Boccherini Guido - 652 John Car - 491 Boljone G. (Boglione G.) - Czar Nicholas 232 - 646 Bombonato G. - 141 Cerovski - 337 Bonalone Angelo (Angelo Bonalone) Cestnik A. Slavko - 555 - 593 Cetin F ranjo - 779 Borčić F ranjo - 771 Cindy John - 489 Borgata A. (Borgatti A.) - 138, 139 CIO (Zio) - 489 Boric Samuel - 799 Coka (Zoccali) - 209 Borut Paul - 721 Crnkovic George - 503 Bosnić Elijah - 382 Cukolin Marcello (Marcello Zuccolin) Bostjancic F ranjo - 567 - 31, 34 Bostjancic Ludwig - 581 Cvetičanin Stanley - 395, 519 Mirko Boskovic - 384 BOTarate (Bottaro) - 252 Bračulj John - 613 Bralja Mario (Mario Draglia) - 473 C Brasičević Peter - 531 ' Bregant Srdjan - 567 Caci Giovanni (Giovanni Ciacova) - 395 Breznikar Drago - 546 Marina Cavic Grga - 644 Breznikar Isidore - 497 Cekareli Dario (Dario Ceccarelli) - Brezovšćek Anton - 601 483 Brkic P ether - 456 Celar Eleuterije - 354 R. Broccoli (R. Broccoli) - 204 sequin Aristide (Cecchini Aristide) Broto Valentino (Valentino Brott) - 601 - 805 Centonco Francesco (Centonze F ran - Brukieti Luigi (Luigi Brucchietti) - more often) - 438 645, 692 Cernik - 739 Bruni N. - 135 Cudina ranjo F - 331 Bucio Nono (Buzi Nono) - 139 Mile Budak - 32, 366 Bufaleti Angelo (Angelo Bufalletti) - 603 C Bujanović Joseph - 493 Bukalja (Bucaglia) - Cala 474 Mark - 697 John Bukovac - 579 Cano Galeaco (Galeazzo Ciano) - Bulajic M. George - 383 31, 33, 60, 230, 699, 706 854 Dragorin J. Renco - 545 D Dragovic Radule - 674 Draškić Pen - 501 Daković Dusan - 381, 383 Drljević Sekula - 153, 263 Daković J ana - 383 Drobnik Alois - 721 Daković Voja - 383 Dubioza E. (Dubbiosi E.) - 133, D'Alessandro S. (D'Alessandro S.) - Dukros Paolo (Paolo Ducros) - 10 136 Duranti Azelio - 627 Dalmac Renzo (Dalmazzo Renzo) - D'Urso, Domenico (Domenico D'Urso) 77, 210, 216, 236, 239, 241, 272, 286, - 342 354, 432, 445, 670, 688 Angelo Dus (Dus Angelo) - 197-200 Dal Negro P. L. - 130 Longer A. (Duse A.) - 135 Danion C - 137 De Biaze Cesare (Cesare De Biase) - 129 F. De Blazio Ettore (Ettore De Biasi) - 20, 37, 42, 73, 104, 299, 352, 353, 355, Đakobi Giovanni (Giovanni Giacobbi) 374, 422, 435, 629, 635-637 - 677 De fran h Esko Renato (De Francesco Deacons And ndreja (Giaconi Andrea) Re.iato) - 296, 368 - 644 De Caroli F. (De Caro F.) - 142 Djakovo Vojin - 382 Massimo De Castiglione (De Castiglia- Đanađeli I. (Giannangelì I) - 137 or Massimo) - 627 Francesco Delfino (Delfino France-Đanfeliče Paolo (Paolo Gianfelice) - 37 SCO) - 434, 471, 645, 647 Days of Socrates (Giani Socrates) - 207 Giuseppe De Mikkeli (De Micheli Giu- Đanturko Vincenzo (Vin-Gianturco Seppe) - 593 cenzo) - 675 Pascal De Luigi (Luigi De Pascale) - Đelormini (Gelormini) - 136 - 274 Gilardino Andel (Angel Gilardino) - De Renci (De Renzi) - 272 527 Deretic Bozo - 381, 384 Điljo Francesco (Francesco Giglio) Matthew Deretic - 381, 384 - 749 Deretic Stanley - 381, 384 Đizondi Alberto (Alberto Gisondi) - Deretic Vidal - 381, 384 647 Dervović Boko - 362 Đorđi Lelio (Giorigi Lelio) - 581 De Veki P Jetro (De Vecchi Pietro) - Đudiči Giancarlo (Giancarlo Giudice) 627 - 719 Ennio De Vekis (Ennio De Vecchis) Stanislao Giuliani (Giuliani Stop- - 627 sent) - 561 Angelo Di Giacomo (Giacomo Di-An Duran Bogomir - 527 gelo) - 473 John Duran - 527 J ani di Dino (Dino Di Jani) - 296 Đustiniani (Giustiniani) - 345, 351 Giovanni di Mario (Mario Di Giovanni) Giuseppe Milone (Milone Giuseppe) - - 396 107 Di Raimondo G. (Di Raimondo, G.) - 95 E Di Stefano, Mario - 413, 673 R. Di Vuolo - 142 Enmeri Francis - 795 Doičić Dirk - 491 There von Ritelen (Eno von Ritelen) Dolgan Franc - 571 - 698 Dolinar Milan - 713 Erkolani (Ercolani) - 731 Dominici Orlando (Dominici Orlan- Erkolani Giorgio (Giorgio Ercolani) up) - 495 Donation (Donazza) - 599-216 Donamario V. (Donnamarie V) - 133 Erkolini (ERCOLINA) - 493 Donatello Narcissism (Donatello Narciso) Erzen Joseph - 809 - 541 Esposito Giovanni (Giovanni Esposito) - 189th Doti (Dotti) - see Loti 855 F Gambela Remo (Remo Gambelli) - 105, 155, 364 Ganter Peter - 515, 517 Fabri (Fabbri) - 489 Gasparovic Vesko - 646 Famazier (Famasier) - 533 Tommaso Gaudin (Gaudin Tomaso) F arina G. - 136 - 155, 364 Romero Federico (Federico Romero) Gizdavčić John - 501 - 135 Glazar Simko - 543 Feragoni Fulvio (Fulvio Ferragoni) Gnidić Pen - 521 - 557 Gnidić B. Savo - 521 F fisk Denaro (Gennaro Ferrara) - Gobin B. Slavko - 470 593rd% Goig Joseph - 777 Alberto Ferrero (Ferrer Alberto) - Goršek Joseph - 593 29 Gothard Luigi (Luigi Gottardo) - Ferizović Hussein - 456 755 Silvija Filipovic - 583 Gović Mirko - 331 Fiorencoli Benedetto (Fiorenzoli Be- Gracioli Emilio (Emilio Grazioli) - nedetto) - 448 53 Fiorini, Giuseppe (Giuseppe Fiorini) - Graiser - 715 571 Bruno Grandi - 670 Forte - 727 Dino Grandi - 69, 1990 Francona Antonio (Franzoni Anto- Graneli Eđidijo (Granello Egidio) - nio) - 395 751 Franks V. (Franks V.) - 142 Grčar Vladimir - 547 Franić Andlar ranjo F - 789, 834 Grga Franco - 817 Frank J. Fritz - 553 Grgurević John - 441 F Ranji Angelo (Angelo Fragni) - Alfredo Gregori - 647 652 Alfredo Grossi (Grossi Alfredo) - 749 F raska A. (A. Frasca) - 142 Grubisic Pen - 331 Fraskardi Luigi (Luigi Frascardi) - Grubisic Zivko - 697 527 Grucar Slavko - 785 Frattini (Frattini) - 299 Guarilja Vito (Vito Guariglia) - 420 Frizadi Vito - 674 Guconi Alfredo (Alfredo Guzzoni) - Ivica LADIES - 294 LADIES J uraj - 294 9, 18, 115, 184 Gvozdenovic Milan - 674 Fumačini Primo (Primo Fumacini) - 395 Antonikola Fusco (Fusco-Antonic !a) - 396 H Adolf Hitler - 39, 76, 81, 257, 493, 529 G Hocnen Boris - 581 Horstenau Glez (Horstenau, Glaise Gabrieli Luigi (Luigi Gabrielli) - von) - 33, 336, 340, 700 127 H rabar Anthony Rice - 212 Gabuti (Gabutti) - 185 Hravi M Atiyah - 607 Gacaniga Renzo (Gazzaniga Renzo) Hravi Nicholas - 607 H RBAR Isko - 581 - 14, 18 H RBAT Ciril - 485, 489 Gadže Anthony - 501 Hujić alja H - 456 Gafuri M. (Gaffuri M.) - 139 Galar Nicholas - 521 Gaio Annibale (Gallo Annibale) - 110, 112, 113, 129, 357 and Gaio E. (E. Gallo) - 137 Gaio Manilius (Gallo Manilio) - 802 Osman Ibrahimovic - 456 Galya ardi Sekondo (Gagliardi Secon-Ilic Vaso - 677 up) - 485, 501 Ingaro I. - 134 856 Inic Milovan - 370 Karadjordjevic Alexander - 557, 787 Ivanic Martin - 715 Karadjordjevic Peter II - 483, 787 Ivanovic Bogdan - 674 Karčić A ndrija - 339, 346, 633 Ivanovic Michael - 153 Cardona Giovanni (Giovanni Cardona) Milica Ivanovic - 543-241 Izer - 348 Charles Anthony - 651 Izola G. (Isola G) - 136 K amera Giacomo (Giacomo C amera) - 547 Karpitela G. (Carpitella G) - 135 J Caruso, Pietro (Pietro Caruso) - 438 Kasevi Joseph - 759 Kastanjoli R. (Castagnoli R) - 272 Jakovcic Vlatko - 741 Kaštelan (Castellani) - 72 Jakovičić Vladimir - 775 Kavaler Ugo (Ugo Cavaliere) - 29 Jaksic Peja - 382, 384, 386 92, 125, 128, 155, 164, 188, 202, 700, Jaksic Stevo - 382, 384, 386 703 Jaksic Vidal - 382, 384, 386 Jančić Savo - 679 Romualdo Cavalli (Cavalli Romualdo) Janela Enrico (Enrico Jannel) - - 571 559 Kavaloti G. (Cavallotti G) - 142 Jankovac Alois - 597 Kazaroti Gaetano (Gaetano Casarotti) Aran Joseph J - 331-583 J arranger Peter - 331 To say Giovanni (Giovanni Casati) - 601 Jeftanović - 337 To say (Casati) - 387 Jeen Jakob - 785 Kazertano Antonio (Casartano Anto- Jelavic Andrew - 779 SRO) - 174, 336 Jelavic Roberto - 779 Kazertano Rafaelo (Casertano-Raf Jelmoti - 489 FAEL) - 472, 629, 640, 699 Jermejović James - 607 Keserović Matko - 723 Joe Tone - 807 Keserling Albert (Albert Kesserling) Danilo Joksimovic - 362-29 John Zoran - 681 Kiaparini Antonio (Chiapparini An- Jovanić Djoko - 613 tonio) - 601 Josip Jurcevic - 589 Kiern Alois - 713 Jurcevic A Joseph Bepica - 469, 470, Kjasarini A. (Chiassarini A.) - 138 Klepac 475 - 711 Kobal Emil - 581 Niko Juric - 330 Koci (Cozzi) - 599 Jusufović Joseph - 585 Kocmur Anton - 545 Trawling Angelo (Angelo Coccia) - 211, K 277, 280 Koelati (Coelati) - 825 Kokot Bozo - 677 Kacjan Anton - 715 Kokot George - 677 Kađati Charles (Carlo Cagiati) - 122 Kokot Risto - 677 442, 668 Kokotovic Dusan - 677 Kajec Joseph - 799 Kokotovic Radovan - 677 Kalestani L. (Calestani L.) - 131 Kokotovic Steve - 677 Kali P renk (Cali Preng) - 185, 255 Kola Francesco (Francesco Cola) - Kalođera Thomas - 674, 675 129 Vito Campanella (Campanella Vito) - 515, 827 Kolarić Matt - 717 Canteen Rodolfo (Rodolfo Cantini) - Kolečak - 224 © Colombes. Gregory - 605 495 Hunk Stefan - 507 Kaparoti Domenico (Capparotti Do- K ompanjo I. (Compagno I) - 141 notes) - 395 Rade Koncar - 473, 609, 832 Kapaterini Siegfried (Sig-Cappaterini Kondurso Pietro - 674 Fried) - 775 Korosec, Anton - 607 Chapel (Cappella) - 775 857 Lazarus Belizario (Lazzari Belisario) Korpiđec Matt - 731 Kors M. - 136-30 Kosinik - 483 Lazovic Andro - 384 Kosmer (Cosmer) - 793 Dusan Lazovic (from Grahovo) - 384 Angelo Costa (Costa Angelo) - Dusan Lazovic 501 - 384 Costs bordan (Costa Giordano) - Leardi U. - 136 Bozo Lekic 747 - 362 Leoncini - 557 Costa E. (E. Costa) - 142 Leskai L. (Lescai L.) - 142 Kostamalja (Costamaglia) - 272 Leskoyšek Franc - 721 'K ostamanja (Costamagna) - 72 Lešak John - 541 Kostrenčić Anthony - 531 Charles Lichtenberg (Lichtenberg K ar - Košak Vladimir - 629, 633 lo) - 829 John Kovac - 741 Vera Lichtenberg (Lichtenberg Vera) Kovacevic Leopold - 517 - 829 Kovacevic Mate - 697 Limsit Mirko - 571 Milos Kovacevic - 383 Lipovac - 626 Mirko Kovacevic Lala - 324 Fendi Francesco Lo (Lo Fendi Kovacevic Paul - 383 Francesco) - 749 Sava Kovacevic Mizar - 208, 381, Lo Jakono G. (Lo Jacono G) - 143 383, 385 Lombardi di S. Miniato - 132 Kovacevic Spasoje - 381, 383 Lorenceti Enrico (Enrico Lorenzetti) Stanko Kovacevic - 383, 385 - 485, 501 Stevan Kovacevic - 383 Mladen Lorkovic - 33, 336, 472, 629, Kovačević Stevo - 209 631, 633, 635, 637, 640 John Kovacic - 711 Loti (Lotti) - 120, 440, 650, 666 Kovacic Joseph - 593, 711 Lovrec Nicholas - 731 Kozelsk Eugenio (Coselschi Eeuge- Lucev Anthony - 495 nio) - 336 Lucani Tommaso (Luciani Thomas) - Rainer K - 691, 692 751 K spray dryer adsorption Ferdo Skalar - 53 Lucic Rocky Guido (Guido Lucich. K Rawat John - 803 Crack F ranch - 713 Rocchi) - 481, 608 Kren Adolf - 759 Mirko Lucic - 681 Kresten Severino (Severino Cresteni) Lucic - 483 - 651 Lugović Mark - 591, 613 Rolj Edward K - 577 K armen Lue (Lue Carmen) - 539 Kripa Antonio (Antonio Crippa) - Mihajlo Lukic - 285, 294, 295, 365 - 553 367 Crusader Alois - 603 Antun Lukovic - 674 Krstulović Anthony - Lunar 559 - 678 Kruliaž Kazimir - 757 Lurić No - 331 Kucan N. Joseph - 525 Lusa Milivoj - 330, 332 Kujačić J. Mirko - 381, 382, 384, Lusa Svetozar - 331 Kulenovic H amdija - 456 Luzinjoli Aldo (Aldo Lusignoli) - Kunce (Kuntze) - 700 291 Kvaternik Slavko - 31, 33, 70, 101, 336, 340, 341, 425, 609, 636, 700 U Ljubic Milivoj - 713 h M Easier Vladimir - 311, 700 Lakovic Bozo - 719 Maca Antonio (Antonio Mazza) - Lakvaniti Rocco (Rocco Lacyuaniti) 590 - 605 Maca Sergio (Sergio Mazza) - 587 Macantì Dario (Dario Mazzanti) - Languasko A. (Languasco A.) - 133 765 Laments - 577 858 Macnik F ranjo - 547 Nardo Martini (Martini Nardo) - Macolini Serafino (Mazzolini Sera-501 fine) - 28, 35, 153, 155, 156, 167, Martinovic Simo - 153 175, 189, 202, 232, 234, 412, 623 Maskareli Veljko - 389 Mastro Donato Ercole - 563 Vladimir Macek - 32, 77, 99, 100, Mataguto - 775 225, 337 M Athaiah Milan - 715 Maderno - 127 Nikola Matic - 509 Madrešić - 571 Matioli Giovanni (Giovanni Mattioli) • - Magyar - 103 525 Madjoni Bruno - 527 Matkovic Mirko - 677 Maggiore Ernesto Vergano (Maggiora M atrijan Egidio - 819 Vergano Ernesto) - 627 Mazini L. (Masini L) - 137 Gerardo Magaldi (Magaldi Gherardo) Madden Lod - 817 - 438 Madden Victor - 785 Magri - 387 Bear Alois - 487, 503 Majnik Anton - 53 Mención Otavio (Menzione Ottavio) M aj G - 142-823 Majcen Milan - 614 Menikini Emilio - 674 Er M aj Dekordo (Maier Decordo) - Mentasti Luigi (Luigi Mentasti) - 605 123, 127, 128, 157, 178, 317, 328 M Ayer Miles - 801 Merangini Umberto (Meranghini Majković - 493 Umberto) - 628 Majstrojani Vittorio (Maistroianni Merde (Merge) - 318 Vittorio) - 628 Merega Bruno - 577 Mak Franc - 595 Mereu Francesco (Francesco Mereu) Andrew Small - 775 - 77 Malensek Stefan - 581 Mežvelj Janez - 614 Malie Oscar - 559 Mihelčič Janko - 799 Mališić Arso - 362 Mihelčič Joseph - 799, 834 Mališić Milan - 362 Mihelic Mark - 577 Malkoc Peter - 577 Mijic Sime Sime - 283 Sledgehammer Giovanni (Giovanni Magli) - 413, Michele Farente - 361 699 Miković Bosko - 370 Mance John - 799 Milanezi Charles (Carlo Milanesi). - Mancini (Mancini) - 69, 90 129 - Mauricio Mandel - 674 Milisic John - 474 M anfreda Antonio - 72 Milosevic Milica - 674 Manlio - 323 Milović Blažo - 381, 383 Mantoan O. - 138 Milović Dusan - 381, 383 Marara - 487 Milović pigeon George - 381, 383 Marčula - 531 Milović George - 381, 383 Marinkovic Romano - 402, 529 Milović Gojko - 383 Marinovic Wallachia - 533 Milović Elijah - 383 M arje Anton - 721 Milović Kosto - 381, 383 Markets Mario (Mario Marcheta) - Milovic Siriščević M aria - 381, 384, 107 385 N. Markin (Marchini N.) - 132 Milović Marika - 383 Markovic Jerome - 803 Milović Mark (from Petkovic) - 381, Markovic Joseph - 346, 352 383 Markovic Mate - 803 Milović Mark (Z akurjaja) - 383 Markovic Veljko - 696, 697 Milović Matt - 381, 383 Markovic - 533 Milović Milan Grazić - 383 Marsin Vincenzo (Marsin Vincen-Milović Milka - 383 zo) - 725 Milović Mirko (from Grahovo) - 381, 383 Martel (Martelli) - 597 Bruno Martini - 129, 141 Milović Mirko (from Z akurjaja) - 383 859 Milovic Nicholas - 381, 383 N Milovic Novica - 381 Milovic Paula - 383 Nebec John - 713 Milovic P ether (from Grahovo) - 381, Nedic Božin - 362 Milan Nedic - 563 382 383 Negri Paride - 704 Milovic Peter (from Petkovic) - 383 Angelo Nespoli (Angelo Nespoli) - Milovic Rade - 383 527 Milovic Rifko - 381, 383 Milovic Sava - 381, 383 Nikoletić (Nicoletti) - 83 Milovic Steve - 383 Nikolić R. Luka - 370 Nosan Stane - 761 Milovic Stojan - 383 Alberto Notari - 129, 142 Milovic Tripko - 381, 383 Novak Duro - 721 Milovic Zarko - 383 Novak L Juba - 563 Milutin A. Anthony Radek - 314, 315, Novak Nicholas Longo - 75, 374 330 331 Plain Dino (nisin Gino) - 46 Milutin Ciril - 331 Nuci Luigi (Luigi Nucci) - 749 Milutin Dinko - 331 Milutin Svetin - 330, 331 Milutin Vinko - 331 Miljorati (Migliorati) - 126 O Miljorini (Migliorini) - 211 Minerva G. - John Cloud 133 - 517 Mirabela (Mirabelli) - 209 Janez Oblak - 515 Miraki Saverio (Miracchi Saverio) Obrega F ranch - 589 - 605 Ogninović J uraj - 747 Okloz Stefan - 711 Mile Mitrovic - 362 Oksilija Antonio (Antonio Oxìlia) - Mladinov Gojko - 501 171, 342, 345, 348, 351, 629 Modiko Vittorio (Vittorio Modica) - Onesti G. - 133 695, 697 Orani Annibale - 674 Molika A. (Mollica A.) - 142 Orioli E. - 245, 384 Molnar Joseph - 711 Orlando Tadeo (Orlando (Taddeo) - Molvani - 789 110, 112, 129, 620 Momeso Luigi (Luigi Momesso) - Ostrum - 483 771 Osverc Rudolf - 581 Montaguti - 787 Monticello Furio (Monticelli Furio) - 374 Moravić Dusan - 531 P Morfin P. - 142 Mosca G. (Mosca G) - 131 Pahor, Drago - 546, 717 Moskee I. (Moschella I) - 135 Pahor Joseph - 546, 717 Mudrović - 483 Paic Lawrence - 86 Pajevic Salko - 585 Mujezimović Haji M uj aga - 103 Paliki Quinto (Quinto Pallicchi) - Mukar Thomas - 505 495 Mukavec Michael - 605, 614 S. Palombarini - 464 Benito Mussolini (Benito Mussolini) P ap Paul Silja - 314, 395 - 17, 23, 28, 29, 37, 39, 40, 46, 47, P apanjo M. (Papagno M) - 133 55, 59, 61, 62, 64-66, 69, 70, 72, Parikonte Oreste (Parìconte Oreste) 76, 84, 86, 88-91, 148, 180-182, 184 - 601 201, 202, 220, 226, 234, 236, 250, 286, Ennio Parisi (Parisi Ennio) - 291 318, 319, 323, 332-334, 336, 337, 339, P asafaro Pietro (Pietro Passafaro) 341, 352, 412-414, 418, 464, 468, 471 - 539 483, 493, 529, 553, 565, 577, 636, 689, Paskuti Paolo (Paolo Pascutti) - 749 699, 705, 706, 711, 727 Pietro Pastore - 755 P atruno Vinèenco - 674, 675 Mussolini Bogdan - 489 860 Pennant ether P - 153, 154 Ante Pavelic - 31, 32, 33, 34, 36, 39, Grace Alois - 559 60, 61, 62, 64, 65, 219, 228, 323, 332 - Pocola (Pozzoli) - 164 -334, 336-339, 341, 346, 352, 366, Angelo Podestà (Podestà Angelo) 471, 493, 539, 545, 563, 706 593 Nikola Pavelic - 497 Podpeč Anton - 711 Pavešić Philip - 759 Podrug Stipe - 737 Pavesi (Pavesi) - 543 Pohoří Drago - 546, 717 Pavicic Dusan - 497 Pohoří Joseph - 546, 717 Pecan (Pezzano) - 126, 280, 304, Polanika Brandon - 546 305, 306, 309 Polenica A nTune - 559 Pecar Srecko - 715 Poly - 609 Pedracoli G. (Pedrazzoli G) - 166, Policia (Polizia) - 205, 278, 280 177, 206, 245, 280, 290, 307, 372, 384 Poncani V. (Ponzano V.) - 132 Pelac Antonio (Antonio Pelazzi) - Popovic F. Borislav - 470 209 Jovo Popovic - 153 Pelaić Andel - 727 Popovic P ajo - 608 Pellegrini A. (Pellegrini A.) - 136 Posenel Isko - 581 Pelesino Pietro (Pietro Pelessino) - Posenel I. Isko - 581 539 Posenel M Arian - 581 Pencelj Jozefina - 546 Posenti N. (Possenti N.) - 136 Perbellini S. V. - 137 Franc Potočnik - 825 Percevic John - 340, 346, 348, 349, P raminja Francesco (Pramigna 350, 351, 352 Francesco) - 601 Pereti Francesco (Francesco Peretti) Prebelić Casting - 86 - 688, 793 Predelj M. J drive - 470 Smith and gnjatije - 612, 613 Pregalić J anko - 817 Stephen Smith - 346-348, 350-352, Presel Alois - 559 472, 637 Prezan Ambrođa (Pressed Periša Vinko - 697 Ambrogio) - 723 P erk Stanley - 827 Pribić V. Milos - 603 Pernet Steno (Pernette Steno) - 511 Pribić V. Nicholas - 603 Ivo Perovic - 384 Pribić V. Todor - 603 Perusic Joseph - 603 Story - 623 Abstract P F ranch - 759 Primiero Kiemente (Primiero Petes - 537 Clemente) - 396, 398, 401, 403 Petkovic J drive - 366 Prinčivale Aldo (Aldo Princivalle) - Petretić - 314 IO, 79 Gavrilo Petrovic - 116, 117 Prinvincano Giuseppe (Prinvinzano Mihailo Petrovic - 153 Giuseppe) - 393-395 Nikola Petrovic (king) - 231, 359 Prodelj M., J drive - 589 Pezul Peter - 775 Prokin - 483 Pianese Gabriele (Gabriele Pianeze) Prosperio - 731 - 79 Proto Antonio - 274 Pibernik John - 581 P rva Stanley - 674 Picokari L. (Pizzocari L.) - 137 Prvić Luka - 495 Pinjateli (Pignatelli) - 705 Pukac Stephen Elias - 283 Piramišević - 482 Pukšič Anton - 751 Rice - 361, 362 Donkey Jerome - 585 Pitoc Francesco - 675 Pupin Etelred (Puppini) - 129 Pi vac Luka - 675 Beer (Pivelli) - 536 Pivots (Pivotti) - 573 R P i f o Giovanni (Giovanni Piaggi) - 628 Rabida Valentin - 575 P jetromarki Luke (Lu-Pietromarchi Radetić - 753 ca) - 472, 629, 673, 640 Radil Charles - 777 Pennant Mark - 674, 675 861 Radoičić Elijah - 491 Saki Achille - 674 Radoičić Rade - 491 Jack (Sacco) - 501 Radovan Anthony - 723 Salvati L. - 142 Rađević Nicholas - 370 Salvatores Umberto - 285, 373 Raffaele (Raffaele) - 670, 705, 769, Derricks Blažo - 677 771, 773 Gabriel Derricks - 677 678 Raguzin James - 527 Samic Rudolf - 817 Raister J. Soldier - 553 Sangvineti F. (Sanguineti F.) - 137 Rajević Ivo - 697 Santini - 208, 209 Rakovee Stanley - 713 Saric M atej - 331 Rajkumar Dane - 531 A. Sarti - 140 Rajkumar - 489 Savi Tihan - 497 Rampola F. (Rampolla F.) - 141 Senjanovic Djermano - 611 Ranieri Con jo (Ranieri Zogno) - 525 Sera - 487 I still ran (Ragno I) - 129, 143 Serdereci Dane - 537 Rasperger Stanley - 581 Serentino Vincenzo (Serrentino War Roko - 476 Vincenzo) - 438 Sestili Gualtiero (Sestilli Gualtiero) Ravacolo Verino (Ravazzolo Verino) - 84 - 539 Ravter Dusan - 487 Setničar John - 829 Antonio rivers (Rechi Antonnio) - Severi, Renzo (Severi Renzo) - 545 751 G. Siffredi (G. Siffredi) - 277, 279 Resavica - 579 Dino Siffredi - 304-306, 309 Crisp Julio - 87 E. Silvestri - 130 Joachim Ribbentrop Pact (Ribbentrop, Simec Stanley - 491, 495 Joachim von) - 33, 60 Simic O, Vjekoslav - 85 Dino Rica (Gino Rizzi) - 495 Simonetta A. (Simonetti A.) - 140 Roata Mario (Mario Roatta) - 114, Simonetti Filippo (Filippo Simonetti) 313, 434, 699, 700, 705, 709-591 Rob John - 499 Simonetti (Simonetti) - 599 Robots Mario (Mario Robotti) - 82, Sinkar Francis - 811, 813 129, 204, 375, 422 Sjenjak - 458 Rofi (Roff) - Vladimir Sjiuzimi 147 - 456 Rocky (Rocchi) - 150 Skampel John - 771 Roll Michele (Michele Rolla) - 47 Skarperia G. "- 140 Romacato Lucio (Romazzato Lucilio) Skaselati Franco (Franco Scasselatti) - 593 - 119, 145, 152, 162-164, 166, 168, Novels Renato - 677 177, 193, 195, 200, 211, 236, 380, 381, Rossetti Giovanni (Giovanni Rossetti) - 386, 442, 666 541 ŠKERLJ Anton - 807 Rossi Francesco (Francesco Rossi) - Skočić Thomas - 749 95 Skoton Antonio (Antonio Scotton) - Rossi G. (G. Rossi) - 142 561, 696 Ruiz - 573 Skuero Antonio (Antonio Scuero) - Leon Rupnik - 517 78 Rusić - 346, 351 Šlapničnar J uraj - 674 Tommaso Russo (Russo Tommaso) - Slavica James - 591 628 Slavic Anthony - 715 Russo Vincenzo (Vincenzo Russo) - Siegel Janez (John): - 813, 835 537 Slovic Peter - 573 Servant V. Mirko - 513 S Smodlaka J. Vesna - 389 Smolik Giacomo (Giacomo Smolich) Sabi (Sabbi) - 387 - 593 Brandon Safar - 587 Safioti Dario - 652 Snoj M aria - 813, 835 Saket (Sacchetti) - 507 John Sobol - 819, 835 862 Taon di Revel, Paolo (Thaon di Re- Soda Francesco Milo (Soddu Millo vel, Paolo) - 90 Francesco) - 292, 368 Tase (Tasseli) - 362 Sopta Frano - 501 Teračano Vincenzo - 652 Sorlinezi (Sorlinesi) - 493 Teranova Ignazio (Terranova Soti Sirio (Sirio Sotillo) - 485, 501 Ignazio) - 329 Spania Roko - 330, 332 Terin Alessio (Alessio Terrine) - 721 Speci Vincenzo (Vincenzo Spezi) - Themistocles test (Test Temistocle) 677 - 19, 629, 636, 637 Frank Spehar - 605 Spekonja Eneo (Specogna Enzo) - Teverina Quinto (Quinto Teverina) 402, 529, 549-713 Spikači Guglielmo (Spicacci A. Tinti - 142 Guglielmo) - 27, 164, 183 Tiralasi - 773 Flats Amico - 481 Todorovic - 815 Stempìhar P. P ether - 507 Tomac ranjo F - 579 Stenjaić Cosmas Spas - Tomasic 283 - 551 Stipanovié L Juban - 573 Tomasier Renato - 519 Stipić Anthony Stipe - 283 Thomas Augusto - 541 Stipić K uzman Stipe - 283 Tomsic Milan - 799 Stojkovic Charles - 571 Tonković Nicholas - 509 Storti, Giuseppe (Giuseppe Storti) -> Trbović Stivan - 573 597 Triplat Stanley - 597 T rlaja Donald - 314, 695 Guard Matt - 715 Three Ettore (Ettore) - 74, 435 Aunt U. - 136 Strižić - 715 Charles Tucci (Tucci Carlo) - 175, 234 Šundić Nicholas - 537 Tudić Stefan - 331 Šundić Pen - 537 Tour (Thür) - 166, 176, 177,. Supiej Giorgio (Giorgio Suppiei) - Turk Franc - 799 36 37 Turšić John - 733 Sušanj Anton - 725 Svetić Anton - 715 Svob Philip - 457 V S Vadianak Vlase - 563 Vaki Luigi (Luigi Vache) - 677 Valpredo - 489 Leo Andrew - 521 Vehar M aria - 813 Sakic Milan - 601 Vehar Paul - 813 Ante Santic - 696 Vejvoda Hynkova Faith - 613 Sercer Ljubomir - 836 Vekic Anthony Mark - 283 Sipek, Nicholas - 613 Vekic Ante Rade - 283 Sola I Simo - 444, 611 Venelago Vittorio (Venelago Spehar France - 614 Stegel - 753 Vittorio) - 571 Strukelj Anthony - 497 VERKIC Tome Milan - 283 Strukelj Konrad - 497 VERKIC Tome Simun - 283 Strukelj Leopold - 497 Vezenmajer E dmund (Veesenmayer, Strukelj Ludwig - 497 Dr. Edmund) - 33 Soups Nicholas - 696 Vidman - 479 Vidovic Milica - 370 Vidilante (Vigilante) - 825 T Vilac Edoardo (Villacci Edoardo) - 628 Also (Tacconi) - 42 Vilani Con - 675 T anfara Anthony - 331 Vilenčag Ebert (Villentchangg T anfara Ljubo - 331 Ebert) - 799 T anfara Miro - 331 Vilorezi Renato (Renato Villoresi) - T anfara Rudolf - 332 551 863 Woodrow Wilson (Woodrow Wilson) - Z 39 Vintar Joseph - 805 Zadnik A. Antomir - 553 Visarionovič Joseph Stalin - 599, 735 Zajc Daniel - 571 Vittorio Vitale (Vittorio Vitale) - Zakić Joseph - 799 Livio Zanini - 525 628 Zati Vittorio (Vittorio Zatta) - 684 Vittorio Emanuele III (Vittorio Zecevic Vukajlo - 362 Emanuele III) - 65, 69, 88, 90, Daniel Green - 53 553, 565, 696, 727 Zenić early F - 697 Vivant A ndreja - 559 Zenić Milan - 771 Vizmar George - 395, 519 Zerbino Paolo - 213, 284, 389, 470, Water F. M arjan - 555 686 Wolf Vladimir - 711 Giuseppe Volpi di Mizurata (Volpi Zlatanar Peter - 741, 753 Giuseppe di Misurata) - 355, 629, Zlatković Christopher - 697 Mirko Zlepola 635-637 - 551 Zorn A ndreja - 507 Vrančić Vjekoslav - 629 Zukorin Anton - 711 Vrečar Michael - 549 Zuli Tommaso (Zullo Tommaso) - Vujacic Jefto - 383 597 Marko Vujacic - 383 Vujacic C. Mirko - 383 Zuman Karol - 487 Vujacic Savo - 382, 383 Prefect Mile - 801 Vujacic Vukasin - 383 Zuravić Anthony - 331 Zuravić ether P - 330, 331 Vukasović Drago - 381, 384 Zuravić Svetin - 332 Vukelic John - 551 V ukerja Matthew - 331 Z Vukmirović T. Mitar - 384 Vukovic Blaise - 693 Zagar F ranch - 711 Zivanović Kostija Zvonimir - 103 864 GEOGRAPHICAL NAMES A Vienna - 33, 60 Beg Razdolje (near Delnice) - A frika - 690 400, 518, 519 Albania - 13, 14, 26, 28, 29, 39 B egunje (in Cerknica) - 140 141 43, 44, 72, 92, 93, 94, 96, 114, 126, 489, 582, 606, 690, 711, 817 127, 145, 152, 160, 176, 177, 182, 190, White Cerkev (in Novo Mesto) - 194, 231, 232, 246, 249, 250, 251, 799 260, 355, 412 White Water (in Cerknica) - 583, Alexandria - 102 584, 613, 619 Alino It (near Senj) - 19 recorded (by Ogulin) - 399 and Andrijevica - 13, 30, 158, 167, 191, Belica (near Ljubljana) - 132 White (near Ljubljana) - 1321 226, 234, 247, 248, 254-256, 320 Ancona - 210, 224, 228 White.Village (near Delnice) - 556, 811 Austria - 76 Benkovac - 224, 283, 833 Austria-Hungary - 261, 472 Belgrade - 99, 100, 101, 126, 230, 247 Avtovac - 214, 408, 427, 429 -249, 251, 258, 263, 386 Berane (now Ivangrad) - 158, 226, 234, 247, 248, 251, 255, 256, 320, 360, B '361, 363, 364 ' Berat (Albania place) - 26 Babin Potok (the Vrhovina) - 393 Berkovic - 349 - 395, 520 Berlin - 81, 101, 249 Babino Polje (near Cabra) - 19 Bevk (in Vrhnika) - 829 Bac (near II. Bistrica) - 411 Bezuljak (in Postojna) - 143, 572, Bac in Modrej (Baccio Modrea, 612, 618, 620 the Tolmin) - 137 Bihar - 12, 224, 285, 391, 392, 422, B akar - 264, 404, 642, 771 431, 457, 610, 622, 729 Bakar (the River) - 61, 171, 343, White (Herceg-Novi) - 209, 375, 524 664, 679, 681 Bakoč (Herceg-Novi) - 296 White Gora (near Grahovo) - 385, Balka (near Risan) - 681 386 Balkan - 33, 215, 233, 248, 260 Bijelo Polje - 158, 191, 226, 255, 320 Bani - 563, 612 Bilaj (near Gospic) - 264, 733, 801, B anja Harbour - 224, 458, 833 813 Bar - 13, 35, 115, 127, 146, 149, 150, Bilajska Novo Selo (near Gospic) - 151, 158, 165, 184, 186, 189, 191 295, 759 192, 197, 205, 226, 231, 234, 247, 249, 251, 355, 259, 320, 676 Bileća - 73, 214, 215, 257, 260, 349, Bare (at Grahovo) - 381353-355, 369, 370, 371, 407, 472, Bari - 72, 96, 97 622, 635, 670, 688, 769, 771, 773, 783, 785, 787, 789, 791, 797 Bass (at Rivers Crnojevića) - 150 Bilice (near Sibenik) - 584, 590, 591 Baska Voda - 266 865 55 Z councilors, Volume XHI, Vol. 1 Bovec - 137 Biljana (the key) - 459 Christmas (in Veljun) - 779 Biljevina (near Delnice) - 19, 61 Brac (o) - 20, 61, 375, 731 Bioce - 30 Brajići (near Budva) - 164 Biograd n / m - 36 Brakusa Dear (the Vrhovina) - Slope (pl.) - 470 534 Diocese (kod. Knin) - 228 Bralenovica (near Crikvenica) - Bistra (near Ljubljana) - 560 561 220 825 Bravsko (the key) - 224, 457 Biševo (o) - 61 459, 759 Bisina (near Nevesinje) - 771 Hill (at Kraljevica) - 531 Bitin is (by II. Bistrica) - 411 Hill (M and V, in Postojna) - 140 Bitola - 43 Brgat (G and D, near Dubrovnik) - Bitoraj (in Fužina) - 19, 593, POI 829 Bjelaj - 421 Beach (near Ljubljana) - 775, 781 Bjelasnica (pl.) - 375 Brest (in Studenec-Ig) - 49 Bijelo Polje (near Korenica) - Dear elm (at Mrkopalj) - 836 Bjelotina (near Dubrovnik) - 680, 592, 593, 785 693 Breštane (at Udbina) - 751 Bjeljevine (near Slunj) - 578 579 Birches (the New) - 811 Blagaj (near Kupres) - 687, 78;), Brezje (in Novo Mesto) - 783, 834 793, 809, 834 Brezovac (near Knin) - 273 Blanusa (near-Gracac) - 783 Brezovac (in Vrhovina) - 519 Mud (at Brinje) - 399, 488, 494, Brezovica (near Ljubljana) - 131, 501, 608 478, 484, 489, 781 Blatnik (in Metlika) - 560, 562 Brezovica (in blue) - 221 Bleč top (sour Up) - 134 Brezovo field (near Glina) - 799 Bob's (near Pljevlja) - Bribir 221 - 604, 715, 811, 831 God (a place in Albania) - 191 Bribirska M Austin - 313 Bogatin (M. & V., in Tolmin) - 137 Brindisi - 96, 1997 Bogdanovići (in Vrhovina) - 393 B your native - 12, 266, 398, 405, 447, 483, Bogetici - 297, 298, 318, 486, 488, 489, 492, 494, 518, 609 - Bogovic - 733 611, 641, 642 Bay of Kotor - 61, 65, 115, 118, Brlog (with two yellow Lokve) - 402, 529, 152, 160, 162, 164, 165, 177, 189, 582, 586, 596, 613, 719 208, 251, 256, 257, 259, 625, 648, 665, BRNAS (in Kastav) - 725 676, 678, 692, 693, 694 Brnaze (near Sinj) - 406 B ckanjac - 38 Broćanac (kiod Slunj) - 610 Bokovoi (in Cetinje) - 185 Brod na Kupi - 11, 51, 503 Bolzano - 1993 Boat Shore vice - 518, 548, 553, Boljevici (in Virpazar) - 189v 743 Boraja (near Sibenik) - 332 B rotnja - 375, 425, 426 Bork (at strengthening the Port B) - 723 Bruvno - 324, 325, 367, 421, 426, 783 Pine trees to the (near Risan) - 305 Buda (near Gospic) - 777 Blueberries (in Cerknica) - 135, 691 Budimlić-Japra (at Bos. New) - Bosanska Krajina - 217 224 Bosnian K holes - 224, 392, 431, 60S Budva - 115, 118-120, 126, 145 - Bosanski Petrovac - 224, 391, 392, 147, 158, 164, 174, 185 186, 191, 193, 421, 425, 431, 444, 445, 456, 457, 739 194, 205, 210, 220, 234, 247, 248, 250, Bosnian Grahovo - 213, 217, 224, 255, 268, 278, 678 373, 374, 406, 407, 429, 430, 480, Bulgaria - 43, 126, 231 492, 493, 512, 513, 747 Bugojevina (near Trebinje) - 803 Bosljiva Loka (the Kočevje Rivers) Bugojno - 391, 392, 444, 636, 669, 763 - 134 Bukovac (G and D, the Delnice) - 593 Bukovac (near Korenica) - Bosnia - 34, 38, 219, 224, 229, 275, 831 315, 331, 337, 366, 511, 544, 548, 563, 601, 632, 698, 700, 702 oyster mushroom - 425 866 Crni Lug (for Delnice) - 19, 586, Bukovica - 61 775 Buljarica (the Bar) - 146, 149 Crni Vrh (in Polhov Gradec) - Bunić (near Korenica) - 614, 827 801 Crni Vrh (at Udbina) - 751 Bužim (near Bihac) - 578, 579, 610 Crnic (near Risan) - 152 Coast of Montenegro - 164 C Crsko (near Kicevo) - 43 Emperor's no. (In Gomirje) - 508, 613 Emperor's Field (near Ogulin) - 498, C 499 Cavtat - 61, 260 Tub - 11, 12, 61, 594, 783 Postojna. - 12, 140, 143, 299, 488, 489, Čađavica (the key) - 458 588, 735, 779, 821 Cajnice - 154, 227, 232, 246, 257, 320, Cerkno (near Idrija) - 138-140 321 Cerovac (near Gracac) - 274 Nails (near Rijeka) - 600, 771, 807 Cerovica (in Postojna) - 141 Čavor (near Kotor) 206, 210 Cerovik (near Risan) - 680 Waiting (in Cetinje) - 151, 185, Cerovnik (by Ogulin) - 767 189, 196, 198, 199 Road (near Grosuplje) -> 135 Celobrdo (near Budva) - 151 Road (near Vrhnika) - 138, 142 Čemerno - 73 Cetina (v.) - 727 Pipelines (in Cetinje) - 191, 198, 199 Cetingrad - 729 Čikatovo (near Pristina) - 4 ± Cetinje - 13, 18, 26, 28, 30, 35, 115 Ciovo (Island) - 61 -118, 120, 123, 126, 145, 147, 148, Purely field (near Cetinje) - 191 150, 152-155, 158, 162, 164, 167, 174, Core (in Vrhovina) - 805 175, 181, 182, 185, 191, 193 196 - Crni Vrh (near Idrija) - 138, 112 199, 202, 210, 222, 227, 231, 234, Crnomelj - 12, 51, 52, 135, 136, 269, 241, 245, 247-250, 252, 255, 258, 260, 409, 490, 491, 495, 547, 558, 721, 263, 288, 319-322, 357, 360, 364, 825 385, 413, 625, 626, 653, 654, 676 Čubrina Summit (near Senj) - 19 Cikava (near Ljubljana) - 711 Crikvenica (near Rijeka) - 11, 264, 404, 490, 646, 735, 743, 745, 747, D 777, 819, 823, 831 Churches (at Herceg-Novi) - 278, 304-309, 375, 664, 676, 677, 679, Beaver - 530, 568, 612, 042nd 727 680, 693, 694, 803, 835 Dabarsko field - 349 Crljeni (near Risan) - 304, 305 Dalmatia - 12, 21, 26, 31, 33, 34, Crna Draga (near Zagreb) - 811 36-39, 44, 64, 65 66, 73, 76, 83, TI. Montenegro - 13, 28, 30, 44, 55, 61, 88, 89, 91, 100, 172, 173, 180, 194, 74, 92, 114, 121-128, 147-149, 151, 214, 215, 223, 229, 331, 338, 344, -154, 157, 160, 163, 164, 166, 167, 353, 367, 375, 428, 565, 624, 638, 706 174-176, 184-187. 188, 190, 193, Damalj (near Vrbosko) - 604 195, 201, 205, 208, 214, 220, 223 226, Crikvenica - 150, 156, 158, 185, 227, 230-233, 241, 245-254, 256-191, 198, 207, 220, 226, 297, 298, 318, 263, 286, 287, 318-321, 332, 333, 320 338, 353, 355, 357, 360, 364, 382, Debar - 18, 26, 92, 181 386. 412, 413 428. 410, 441, 472, 563rd Thick hair (in Vojnic) - 684, 624, 633, 653-655, 658, 659, 662, 667, 785, 787 671-674, 676, 681, 682, 702, 703, Fat Brijeg (Herceg-Novi) - 773 679 Black River (near Jajce) - 833 Thick top (near Delnice, K. 1137) - Black Power (in Vrhovina) - 393-576, 588, 590, 785 395, 403, 520 Thick top (trig. 1255) - 604, 613, Crni Kal (near Otocac) - 801 615, 619 867 Drnis - 87, 217, 223, 229, 267 275 The large hill (near Korenica and 407 - 614 Drugomišalj (at Brinje) - 745 The large hill (near Vrlika ") - 743, 759 Drušković (by Ogulin) - 596 Delnice - 12, 61, 86, 264, 265, 400, Drvar - 217, 2 £>, 373, 374, 392 422 404, 405, 504, 508, 515, 525, 530, 536 $ 23, 4 j £ = 3 3 and 7, 457, 458, 460, '48 °' -538, 552, 558, 564, 570th 587, 759, 481, 515, 5%), 5637 * 570, T33, 635, 723 ' 761, 775, 797, 834 737, 739, 745, 747, 779, 811 Virgo M arijav P Olju - 51, 134, Pier (o) - 61 269, 409, 522, 715 Dubac (G and D, the Ivanice) - 795 Diklic (near Trebinje) - 797 Deep (near Korenica) - 614 RSD (pl.) - 323, 326, 706 Dubovi Do (near Risan) - 289, 304 Divoselo (near Gospic) - 365, 769, Dubrovnik - 12, 13, 18, 26, 39, 58 803 72, 85, 87, 118, 123, 177, 211, 214 ^ Divulje (near Split) - 212, 219, 406 246, 256, 263, 267, 268, 355, 387, Dobrava (near Ljubljana) - 50, 131, 406-408, 621, 622, 637, 649, 702, 271, 478, 598, 599, 602, 717, 799, 809, 729, 763, 783, 797, 815, 819, 821, 827 823, 829 Dobrepolje (in Grosuplje) - 502, Duga Resa (near Karlovac) - 410 503, 813 Long (near Risan) - 305 Dobri Do (near Risan) - 305 So Long (near Trebinje) - 692 Dobricevo (near Trebinje) - 471 Danube (v.) - 260 DOBRNIČ (in Novo Mesto) - 713 Goodness (in Kotor) - 694 Duriqi (in Perast) - 680 Dobruška you (in Novo Mesto) - Castle (near Novo Mesto.) - 52, 269 270 Dol. Golo (near Ljubljana) - 558 F. Plateau (near Crikvenica) - 530 Plateau (near Sibenik) - 332, 727, 831 Gjakova - 13, 255 Down (near Zidani Bridge) - 479 Đenovići (Herceg-Novi) - 119 Dolenja you (the Cerknica) - 140 Đinokastro (place in Albania) - 26 Dolenjska - 53 Giordano (near Opatija) - 264 Dolnice (near Ljubljana) - 132 Duriqi (Herceg-Novi) - 280 Donja Dubrava - 544 Donji Vakuf - 669, 670, 763, 801 Zemon lower (in II. Bistrica) - 411 E Dosco, (near San. Bridge) - 458 Durres - 72, 96, 97, 123, 124, 161, 176, Elbasan (place in Albania) 27 177, 195, 210, 211 U.S. Dear (the Ribnica) - 619 Dear (near Sinj) - 727 England - 689 Dragalj (near Risan) - 289, 664, 679, Ervenik (G. & D., at Benkovac) - 694 225, 228, 267, 727 Dear (in Susak) - 536, 594 Ethiopia - 650 Dragnić - 375 Dragovic (near Sinj) - 832 Dravlje (near Ljubljana) - 49 50 270, 410 Fara (at Brod na Kupi) - 133, Drenovo closely (the key) - 224 134, 269 Dreznica (at Brinje) - 447, 482, 490, 499, 520, 521, 530, 532, 534, 550, Farmance (at Vipava) - 139 610, 611, 634, 641-643, 717, 783, Florence - 97 Foca 834 - 214, 232, 246, 257, 260, 701, Dreznik-City - 12,815 Drina (v.) - 73, 232, 256, 259, 260, Foggia - 96 391, 701 Fojnica - 427 Drivenik (near Crikvenica) - 600, Forli - 97 799 France - 704 868 Fužine (near Delnice) - 265, 393, Upper Field (in Grahovo) - 381, 400, 484, 540, 556, 593, 611, 622, 705, 386 761, 765, 799, 817, 821 Upper Ceklin (near Rijeka Crnojtvi- Fužine Val Romano (Italy) - ca) - 147 Gornji Vakuf 705 - 391, 392 Upper Poloj (near Karlovac) - S10 Gorski Kotar - • 65 G Gospic - 12, 17, 75, 218, 240, 265, 292 -296, 325, 365-368, 399, 401, 480, Gabela (at M etkjvi æ event - 797 493, 512, 513, 532, 552, 553, 566, 578, G abrje (near Ljubljana) - 486 613, 622, 623, 641, 642, 656, 733, 741, Gacko - 14, 73, 214, 257, 260, 375 743, 765, 777, 793, 797, 799, 801, 829, 408, 427, 429, 635, 791 831 Galovac (near Korenica) - Commercial B ajta (near Delnice) - 331 775 General's table (near Karlovac) - var Guests - 13 510, 564 G rab (Herceg-Novi) - 277, Geric (in Kastav) - 745305-308, 375, 680, 783, 833 Gerovo (near Delnice) - 11, 19, 264, Grabovac (near Vojnic) - 684, 78.5 404, 583, 711 Grabovica (near Risan) - 305, 306, Gerzovo (near Mrkonjic City) - 308 723 Gracac - 12, 17, 75, 85, 213, 214, Gizdić (near Solin) - 737217-219, 225, 228, 240, 267, 271 - Glamoc - 224, 391, 392, 427, 428, 274, 285, 286, 311, 324, 325, 348, 349, 431, 635, 834 352, 372, 373, 396, 407, 429, 459, 492, Glavace (near Otocac) - 494, 495, 536, 540, 783, 803, 809, 817 801, 829 Gračarice (near Ribnica) - 619 Glavatičevo (near Konjic) - 530, 61;) Gradac (near Makarska) - 767 Heads (by Drvar) - 460 Gradec (ko & Trebnje) - 52, 494, Glibodol (at Brinje) - 398, 486, 495 795 Gradež (with V. Liars) - 616 Clay - 815 Gradina (kbd Drvar) - 444 Gjilan - 44 Burgenland (in Novo Mesto) - 532 Golija (pl.) - 375 No. of Burgenland. (Near Vrhnika) - 584 Golo (G. & D., the Cerknica) - 616 Gradiščica (v.) - 827 Golobičevac (in Postojna) - Up to 141 Grahovo (near Risan) - 290 Golo Brdo (near Risan) - 290 Grahovac (near Kotor) - 694 Golubic (near Knin) - 228, 373, 374 Grahovo (in Cerknica) - 141 142 The crowd (in Novo Mesto) - 532 606 Gomirje (by Ogulin) - 339, 489, Grahovo (near Risan) - 30, 152, 158, 524, 525, 530, 554, 573, 58.0, 613 206, 208, 209, 221, 251, 255, 280, Gorani (in Savnik) - 158, 191, 9.28, 290, 305-307, 380-386, 440, 251 441, 664, 679, 694, 702, 803, 805, - 835 Gorazde - 701 Field burning (in Novo Mesto) Grandovina (Herceg-Novi) - - 717 289 Carniola (region) - 614 G rbalj (near Kotor) - 119 Gorica - 263, 298, 403 Greece - 27, 29, 165, 181 Gorica (near Vrbosko) - 598, 605 Grebak (near Nevesinje) - 825 Gorjanci (landscape near Novo Mesto) Grebastica (near Sibenik) - 314, 315, - 492 329, 330, 332 Gredoviti V. - 375 G ornja Guard (in Novo Mesto) - Biting (at St. Vida at Stičnd) - 270, 409 514 Gornja Dubrava (by Ogulin) - 729, 777, 779, 797 Grizane (near Crikvenica) - 405 G ornje Laze (in Črnomelj) - grits (in Vrhnika) - 138 Grkovac (near Risan) - 6?> 0 719, 721, 727, 835 869 Grkovac (at Bos. Grahovo) - 217 Ipavec (near Ljubljana) - 134, 476 G rmada (a hill near Postojna) - 140 Istria - 34, 76 Grmec (pl.) - 224 Iz ® - 619 Grobišče (in Postojna) - 264 Iska (Plain near Cerknica) - 615 Grobnik (near Rijeka) - 646, 767, 775 Iska Vas (in Cerknica) - 497 - Grosuplje (near Ljubljana) - 48, 133, 499 134, 142, 269, 409, 535, 544, 564, Italy - 13, 29, 31-34, 36, 38-41, 566, 574, 591, 735, 741, 797 43, 44, 47, 55, 60-63, 66, 69, 70, Ground (near Dubrovnik) - 14, 61, 71, 75, 83, 84, 90, 99, 154, 182, 229, 120, 152, 158, 191, 208, 209, 256, 232, 238, 247, 248, 250, 252, 257, 260, 277, 290, 371, 375, 387, 648, 259, 262, 277, 284 315, 333, 336, 649, 679, 693338-341, 344, 353, 359, 367, 385, Gudavac (at Bos. Krupa) - 224413-415, 418, 464, 471, 519, 527, Gusinje - 153, 154, 167, 189, 191, 531, 565, 625, 634, 638, 650, 681, 220, 221, 232, 246, 260 686, 690, 691 Ivanic (near Dubrovnik) - 763, 795 H Ivanova (on Lovćen) - 117 I ing village (near Postojna) - 140 Herceg Novi - 119, 120, 145, 146, 152, 158, 276, 277, 280, 288-290, J 296, 306, 307, 309, 625, 626, 648, 649, 664, 665, 679, 680, 681, 694, The poplar (Herceg-Novi) - 680, 797 681, 795 Herzegovina - 13, 38, 224, 256, 333, Jablanac - 61 370, 544, 702 Abuko J (o) - 61 H orjul (near Ljubljana) - 50, 131, Adriatic Sea - 100, 215, 375, 271, 547, 555, 604 629 Hreljin - 61, 264, 589, 641, 642, 729, J Jajce - 428, 833 759, 779, 793, 813, 815 Jakovica (in Postojna) - 140 Hrenovica (in Postojna) - 263 J flap (region) - 217 J apan - 682, 689, 694 Hrib (near Vrbosko) - 12, 598, 599, Ash (near Trebinje) - 688, 787, 605 791, 834 En lice old man (in Novo Mesto) - 487 Jasenak (by Ogulin) - 85, 401, Hruševlje (in Postojna) - 140 405, 426, 447, 518, 520, 522-525, Croatia - 12, 31. 38, 60, 73, 84, 86, 534, 538, 539, 542, 554, 562, 564, 566, 100, 101, 118, 126-128, 171, 172, 572, 573, 641, 642, 717, 783, 791, 801, 189, 212, 214, 224, 231, 251, 256, 277, 834, 835, 313, 315, 333, 335, 336, 338, 339, 341, Jasenica-Lug (near Dubrovnik) - 343-345, 351, 390, 399, 472, 475, 797 479, 563, 583, 629, 631, 633, 634, Jasenovica (in Hreljin) - 779 636, 638, 699, 700, 703 Jastrebarsko (near Samobor) - 410 Croatian Coast - 65 Maple (near Bileca) - 697, 680 Hum - 375, 729, 753, 765, 783, 795, J avor (near Tolmin) - 137 815, 821, 823 Javornik (in Vrhovina) - 398, Hvar (Island) - 20, 61, 375, 731 476, 483, 542, 594, 642, 713, 725, 727, 765, 783, 785, 787, 789, 803, 827 I Javorović (near Knin) - 273 Jelenac (in Mrzli Vodice) - 656 Jelenčić (k. 1106 at Susak) - 61, Ibar (v.) - 257 531, 743, 745 Idrija - 138, 139 Jelenek - 138, 139 Ig (at Cerknica) - 496, 497, 558 Deer (G and D "in Susak) - 264, Postojna - 411, 556 404, 600, 642, 733, 743, 749, 775 Imotski - 13, 266, 271, 272, 406, 637 Simic (in Vrhovina) - 519, 610 Jelin Dub (in Kolasin) - 625 870 Kila (near Split) - 324 Jesco (in Novo Mesto) 476 Sorrel - 43 Jezerane - 266, 499, 520 Kistanje - 218, 224, 225, 228, 229, Lake (near Plaški) - 749 282, 408, 779, 819 Jezevec (in Novo Mesto) - 767 Clan (near Rijeka) - 406 Languages (near Ljubljana) - 131, 476, Ravine (near Gracac) - 217, 642 520, 548, 549, 739, 805 Klanec (in Novo Mesto) - 478, 479 Cavan (near Ogulin) - 398, 483, Get down (near Ljubljana) - 131 751 Klis - 266, 271, 408, 685, 723, 737, Yugoslavia - 11, 14, 17, 26, 29, 32, 759, 795 34, 38, 46, 55, 57-59, 75, 91, 94, Hat (near Trebinje) - 670, 769, 101, 125, 155, 180, 218, 226, 231, 232, 773 246, 277, 251, 301, 366, 412, 475, 527, 609, 696, 739, 787, 791, 795, 807 Klokotovac (the key) - 458 Jugovići (near Pristina) - 44 Key - 224, 392, 445, 456-459, J Urdan (near Opatija) - 404 749, 779, 783 Kljunačka head (n.) - 472 Knezlac (near Risan) - 676-678 K 681 Prince (the Totaiina) - 138 Kacanik - 43 44 Knežak (II.. Bistrica) - 411 Calcium (when Vrhnika) - 139 Knin - 13, 17, 36, 72, 75, 85, 87, 213, Kalima (near Zadar) - 470 214, 217-219, 223-225, 228, 229, Kalina (near Vrlika) - 743 240, 241, 266, 267, 271-275, 281, Kalinovik - 391, 444, 610, 701, 735, -282, 285, 286, 311, 348, 349, 352, 372, 769, 815, 829 * 373, 406, 407-430, 500, 510, 536, Kalški peak (at Vrhnika) - 139 550, 572, 622, 635, 715, 727, 785, 819, Kalje (in Novo Mesto) - 504 550, 572, 622, 635, 715, 727, 785, 819 Kamenari (near Risan) - 680, 681 Knin Krajina - 75, 213, 217, 218, Kamengrad (near San, Bridge) - 735 229, 240, 311, 323, 374, 430, 608 Oysters (in Cerknica) - 615 Kobarid - 84 Oysters (in Drvar) - 370, 430, Koca (in Kočevja) - 81 431 Kočevje 12, 17, 49, 50, 53, 81, 82, Stone (Herceg-Novi) - 648, 108, 130, 131, 133, 135, 144, 270, 409, 649 410, 419, 502, 528, 574, 619, 709, 757, Kamensko (near Karlovac) - 644, 759, 767, 799, 817 755 Kodeljevo City (near Cherry Montenegro) - Kamenjak (near Rijeka) - 400, 743, 133 757, 761 Kodeljevo (near Ljubljana) - 50 Chapel p. (M. & V.) - 498, 795 133 Karlobag - 12 Kokoti - 150 Karlovac - 106, 223, 263, 272, 299, Kolasin - 158, 191, 226, 251, 254, " 366, 391, 403, 410, 486, 487, 490, 491, 255, 263, 320, 625 505-511, 528, 538, 550, 560, 572, K omarno (in Virpazar) - 189 586. 563, 610, 622, 644, 684, 704, 729, Vis (the o. Vis) - 570 755, 777, 785, 787, 795, 797, 815, 817 Konavlje (near Dubrovnik) - 209 Kastav (near Rijeka) - 61, 589, 599, End (near Novo Mesto) - 721 725, 727, 753, 775, 779 Komoimljja (v.) - 138 Castle-Gomilica - Konjic 817 - 391, 444, 530, 610 Castle-New - 409 Koprivica - 777 Koran (v.) - 644, 755 Castle-old - 212, 409 Korce (Albania place) - 26 27 Castle-Sućurac - 817 Castles (near Split) - 61 220 Kerestinec (near Zagreb) - 225 Korcula (Island) - 60, 61, 64, 66, 324 Kicevo - 13 Kordun - 563, 612, 684 Kiev (near Knin) - 228, 372, 373, Koreniea (now Tito Rorenica) - 572, 573, 727 12, 264 367. 396. 398, 404, 530, 531, Kikića mill (near Knin) - 373 611th 614, 831, 836 Kikovica (near Rijeka) - 646 Kornić (the o. Krk) - 803 871 Krusevica (near Risan) - 289 304 Koseze (II.. Bistrica) - • 411 306 Denison (near Gospic) - 316, 366, 602, Kukes (place in Albania) - 26 603 Kulen Vakuf - 325, 367, 391, 392 Kosovo (province) - 13, 18, 44, 92, 421, 425, 431, 444 124, 125, 128, 158, 181, 201, 231, 232, K um (for Boh. Bistrica) - 137 246, 251, 256 Kumani (place in Albania - 26 Kosovo (near Knin) - 228, 500 Kumbor (Herceg-Novi) - 119, Kosovska Mitrovica - 43, 44 120, 681 Kostajnica (in Perast) - 680; Cup (for Boh. Bi = 1 rice) - 137 Kostanjevica - 270, 488, 490, 492, K Parish (v.) - 113, 374, 513, 551, 619, 642 494, 787 Kupinac - 77 Baskets (by Ogulin) - 727 K upnjak (near Rijeka) - 400, 504, 538, Košćele (near Rijeka Crnojevića) - 552, 564, 570, 757th 147 Kuplensko (near Vojnic) - 613 Deer (near Sinj) - 324 Kupres - 391, 392, 444, 687, 777, 789, Kotobilje (Herceg-Novi) - 648 793, 795, 823, 834th Kotor - 13, 18, 39, 58, 64, 66, 73, 88, Kurešček (with V. Liars) - 617, 741, 91, 105, 114-123, 127, 145-150, 832 152, 158, 160-162, 165, 166, 168, Kurilovac (near Rijeka) - 400 174, 176, 177, 184, 185, 191, 196, 197, K evasion (a place in Albania) - 26 200, 208, 210, 211, 231, 232, 235, 246, Kuti (Herceg-Novi) - 679 249, 255, 259, 260, 278, 280, 288-300, Kuželj (near Delnice) - 134 308, 385, 387, 440, 442, 624, 626, 648, 650, 664, 665, 676, 681, 692, 693, 694 Kovacic (near Knin) - 611 L Goats (near Rijeka) - 592 Kozara (pl.) - 217, 224 Labin - 212 Skin man (in Cerknica) - 140 • Labinot (place in Albania) - 27 K Rakar (at Brinje) - 537th 745 Lalic (near Otocac) - 528, 548 Prince - 61, 264, 265, 404, 594, Lanište (near San. Bridge) - 224, 747, 595 759 K ranj - 568 Lapac (G. D.) - 217, 367, 391 Kraoani (near Sibenik) - 314, Lastva (at Bos. Petrovac) - 777, 779 330-332 Lastva (Herceg-Novi) - 296, Cow (in Trebinje) - 805 753, 773, 833 Krčić (near Knin) - 550 Lazac (near Delnice) - 684 Cremona (city in Italy) - 13 Lazarevići (Herceg-Novi) - 797 Cries (in Tolmin) • - 137 Laze (in Cerknica) - 108, 142 Crimea (in Cerknica) - 615 Laze (in Vrhnika) - 139, 140, 404 Wrong Way (at Brinje) - 489, 530, Lećevica (near Solin) - 833 531 Freezers (near Crikvenica) - 715, 811 Krivošiie - 251 255, 303, 304, 307th Ice (near Risan) - 290, 307, 506, Križnolie (at Brinje) - 264, 404, 664, 679 Krk (a) 20, 61, 66, 264, 404, 526, 534, Lepenica (near Sibenik) - 332, 642, 535 733 K rka The decision of King Victor Emmanuel III of 7 June 1941st Jurisdiction governor of Dalmatia - - - - - - - - - - 88 Mussolini dispatches of 11 June 1941st Prefecture of Rijeka to get out- shall identify Dalmatians Italian origin for their- æ hovog back memories of the territory of Dalmatia to Guvernatorata strengthening of Italian ingredients - - - - - - - - 91 The order of the Supreme Command of 12 June 1941st to command the 9th ar- mixing of responsibilities and the name of the former More commands armed forces of Albania - - -. - - - - - - 92 Letter of the General Staff of the Royal Army of 14 June 1941st subordinate commands komandamao transportation plan and eat- Nice provided for the return to Italy - - - - - 93 Weekly Italian news reports of the Supreme Command of 26 June 1941st the political and economic situation in the NDH - - 9 8 Report Command of the 2nd Army of 6 July 1941. The War Department on with- botaži fuel in storage in Split - - - - 104 Notice Main Command carabinieri of 7 July 1941. subordinated nim commands oformiranju Command carabinieri Governor natorata Dalmatia - - - - - - - - - - 105 Dispatch Command of the 2nd Army of 7 July 1941. subordinate commands about cutting the military telephone lines near Karlovac, and per- placing explosives on the railway Susak-Škrljevo - - - 106 Direction Controls Division "Granatijeri di Sardegna" from July 11 1941st subordinate commands ratios precautions per- Water news of an armed uprising - - - - - - - 108 Notification Command 11th Army Corps of 13 July 1941. Vi- juice Commissioner for L jubljansku province of explosives found on-line Susak Škrljevo - - - - - - • 113 Note the Operational Department of the Supreme Command of 14 July 1941. on the situation in Montenegro for the suppression of the uprising iomerama 114 Report Command garrisons in Njegusi of 14 July 1941. Command Division "Messina" to cease telephone communications between the Ger- goiter and Cetinje and partisans intent to commit assault on gar- nizon Njeguši - - - - - - - - - - - 116 P refekture Kotor Telegram of 14 July 1941. Interior-ministry " Affairs in Rome on the situation in the province of Kotor and civil- foreign marginal areas, on the arrests of Communists, the military operations PPA for the suppression of the uprising and the need for strengthened garrison h anja 118 Report from the 14th district quaestor July 1941. Prefect in Kotor on precautionary measures, actions against the rebels and arrest- them Communists - - - - - - - - - - - Group Report carabinieri in Kotor on 14 July 1941. Prefect Kotor, the deteriorating situation and the difficulties in preparing action Unlocking Njegus - - - - - - - - - 121 Note the Operational Department of the Supreme Command of 15 July 1941. ratios for the suppression of the uprising in Montenegro - - - 122 89-7 57 Proceedings, Volume XIII, Vol. 1 Page, < Report more command of the armed forces of Albania of 15 July 1941. Chief of General Staff of the causes of armed uprising Montenegro iomerama for its suppression - - - s'125 Dispatch P refektureu Kotor 15 July 1941. governor of Dalmatia ' on the situation in the province and establishing a connection with the garrisons Njeguši and Budva - - - - - - - - - - - 128 Overview of dislocation and the command staff command and the units 11th ar- nosis 15th Corps July 1941. year - - - - - - 129 Dispatch prefect Kotor 15 July 1941. governor of Dalmatia military-political situation and measures taken against the black mountain rebels - - - - - - - - - - - ^ 146 Note the Operational Department of the Supreme Command of 16 July 1941. on the situation in the area of Kotor and Montenegro - - - - 147, - Report command Kr. carabinieri 14th Army Corps of 16 July 1941. about the events in Montenegro from 13 to 16 July 1941st year - _ - - - _ - __ - - - 148 Dispatch prefect of Kotor, 16 July 1941. governor of Dalmatia on the ši- cribbage uprising in Montenegro and the received reinforcement from al- Bani - - - - - - - - - - - - - 152 Report of the High Commissioner for Montenegro from 17 July 1941. Minister- stvu Foreign Affairs in Rome to convene and work Quisling Constituent Assembly and the revolutionary movement in the Cr- gro - - - - - - - - - - - - - 153 More directive commands the armed forces of Albania of 17 July 1941. commander of the 14th Army Corps to use and the effect- given in exchange in Montenegro - - - - - - - - - - 157 Dispatch of 17 prefects Kotor July 1941. governor of Dalmatia situation in Montenegro - - - - - - - - - 160 Dispatch of 17 prefects Kotor July 1941. governor of Dalmatia instructions for the arrest of family members of insurgents - - 161 Dispatch of 17 prefects Kotor July 1941. governor of Dalmatia the arrival of reinforcements for the suppression of the uprising in Montenegro - 163 Dispatch of 18 prefects Kotor July 1941. guverenru of Dalmatia disarray and confusion, the garrison of Kotor and losses that are Montenegrin rebels inflicted Italian forces in the conflict in Brajići - - - - - __ _ _ _ _ 163 Dispatch of 18 prefects Kotor July 1941. governor of Dalmatia on the do- Laska-ups, confusion and disarray of the Italian army personal command, onamer à ma rebels and the need for education Germany unified command for the defense of the Bay-martial and military Court - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 165 Telegram from High Commissioner for Montenegro from 19 July 1941, the Minis- Orchards of Foreign Affairs in Rome and the unblocking of Cetinje new foci of the uprising in Gusinje, Niksic and Andrijevica - 167 "*. Dispatch of 19 prefects Kotor July 1941. Minisatrstvu inside from them Affairs in Rome about the arrests of suspects iinterniranju 168 Order of the Governor of Dalmatia from 19 July 1941. to dissolve all Companies and organizations that are not sections of the fascist party - | 169 Report Legation Fascist Italy in Zagreb on 19 July 1941. Minister of Foreign Affairs in Rome on incidents between read- janskih soldiers and authorities NDH - - - - - - - 171 898 Page Report of the High Commissioner of Montenegro of 20 July 1941. Minister- stvu Foreign Affairs in Rome about the worsening situation in Montenegro Burning and repression of the Italian Army - - - - - 174 Dispatch prefect Kotor 20 July 1941. governor of Dalmatia strength of insurgent forces, on the search, arrest w enjuiinterniranju suspicious about plans for the defense of Kotor 176 User Controls 14th Army Corps of 21 July 1941. undershot its controls on usage units in action cleaning Montenegrin insurgents - - - - - - - - 178 Mussolini command of 22 July 1941. of changes uure f deposits and procedure of military war court - - - - - - - Order Over Command of the armed forces of Albania of 22 July 1941. on jurisdiction and the rights of military war court - - - - 182 Report of General Pircija Birolija of 22 July 1941. Supreme Co- mandi on the situation and the effects of subordinate units in Montenegro 184 Report of General Pircija Birolija of 23 July 1941. INA-Chief General term of difficulty in carrying out operations in the Cr- gro - - - - - - - - - - - - - 188 Direction General Pircija Birolija of 23 July 1941. Commander 14. Army Corps on the tasks of joint units in the operators' raids for the suppression of the uprising in Montenegro - - - - ^ 190 Notification of 23 prefects Kotor July 1941. governor of Dalmatia Budva garrison of reprisals against the civilian population 193 Dispatch of 23 prefects Kotor July 1941. governor of Dalmatia hap W deposits of Jewish families, the need for intensified avanjem kara-h binijera ibombardovanju landscape Njeguši - - - - - 194 Report Command of the 2nd mobile battalion of the Royal Financial guard of 24 July 1941. Command of the garrison in Kotor on arms- speech to the conflict with rebels in Waiting - - - - • - 196 Memorandum of the Supreme Command of 25 July 1941. the situation in Cr- gro - _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - - _. JGI - Notice of the Supreme Command of 25 July 1941. Ministry of outer- father of the telegram to Mussolini Commander in Chief armed forces in Albania to take the civil power Zivojno the territory of Montenegro - - - - - - - - - 202 Report Controls Division "Granatijeri di S ardenja" of 26 July 1941st Command of the 11th Army Corps of entering the demarc - tional lines of the Sava River to Panská and cleaning the border zone east of the L-Ljubljana - - - - - - - - - - 203 Daily Report Controls Infantry Division "Taro" of 26 July 1941st Command of the 14th Army Corps of actively-operative sti units and rebels movements in Montenegro - - - - 205 Report Command 51st Infantry Regiment of 26 July 1941. Command Division "Kačatori delle Alpi" on the losses in the fight against black- rebels in the mountainous area Velji Hills - - - - - - 206 Report Commands sector Zelenika of 26 July 1941. Command-Pesa Beograd: Medijska Division "Taro" about seizure Grahovo by black mountain rebels and the siege of the garrison Vilusi - - - - 208 Dispatch of 26 prefects Kotor July 1941. governor of Dalmatia bombing villages Čavor iinterniranju J evreja for Durres 210 899 58 * Page Report P refektureu Split of 27 July 1941. Guvernatoratu Dal- mation tools š deposits railway Labin-Kastel Stari tt break lines Split-Zadar - - - - - - - - 212 Report Command 6th Army Corps of 28 July 1941. Command 2. Army of the derailment with a military transport near the village Bottomland - - - - - - - - - - - - - 213 Directive K omande 6th Army Corps of 29 July 1941. undershot its commands ratios to be taken in the uprising in Montenegro and Lika, and the situation in Dal- mation - - - - - _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 214 Dispatch governor of Dalmatia from 29 July 1941. Prime Mini- Council in Rome titled onastupanju usatnika to Knin iomerama precautionary Italian troops - - - 217 Memorandum of the Supreme Command of 30 July 1941. on military opera- tions in Montenegro - - - - - - - - 220 Notification of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of 30 July 1941. Governor natoratu Dalmatia on the order of the Supreme Command of the eye- pira zone through which the railway line - - - - 223 4. Report Zadar Group territorial legions of 30 carabinieri July 1941st Guvernatoratu Dalmatia on the spread of rebellion in Croatia Ireland and Bosnia and the movement of Italian troops to the danger- woman field - - - - - - - - - - - 224 Command senior commander of the armed forces of Albania of 31 July 1941st oukidanju district head office in Montenegro transfer their responsibilities to the appropriate military commander for- Dante places - - - - - - - - - - - - 226 'Report of Zadar Group territorial legions of 31 carabinieri July 1941st Guvernatoratu Dalmatia on taking Pađen of stra- not insurgents and Ustasha-run home guard authorities in Knin - - - - - - - - - - - - - 228 Letter from former High Commissioner for Montenegro since the end of July 1941. Ministry of Foreign Affairs in Rome on the causes of the uprising in Montenegro and Commissioner of activity of 30 April to 26 July "1941. In - - - _ - - _-- - 230 • Circulars sixth Command Army Corps of 1 August 1941. pot the fact the controls on the jurisdiction of the trial and punishment of offenses against public order and the armed forces - - - - 235 Report Command 6th Army Corps of 1 August 1941. the happy- Wim to fix the railroad Knin Gracac and further measures to insurance lines and telephone and telecommunication links - - - 240 User Commands Infantry Division "Taro" of 1 August 1941. subordinate units to fight insurgents in Montenegro Gori - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 241 Report of General Pircija Birolija of 2 August 1941. Supreme Co-, mandi on military-political situation in Montenegro - - - 245 Report of General Pircija Birolija of 12 August 1941. Supreme co-"" mandi on military-political situation in Montenegro - - - 254 Dislocation of subordinate commands and units of the second 25th Army August 1941st year - - - - - - - - - - - - 263 <<; 900 Page Dispatch Command of the 2nd Army of 4 August 1941. General Staff cop- nene Army about moving the sixth bersaljerskog Regiment, 305 and 328th territorial and mobile battalion of Gracac to protect railway of insurgents - - - - - - - - - - - - 271 Dispatch Command 6th Army Corps of 4 August 1941. Command 2. Army to capture the seat belt in the territory of NDH to ensure rail transport - - - - - 272 Report Command 71st Reconnaissance Aviation Regiment of the 4th av- thick 1941st Command of the 2nd Army of the results of survey carried out- šenog third August, the Department of the railroad Knin Gracac 273 Report Command military intelligence out of 5 August 1941. o Uprising in Drvar and Knin - - - - - - 275 Command Command Infantry Division "Taro" dated 6 August 1941. the new deployment and task subordinate units' - - 276 Report Zadar Group carabinieri territorial legions of 7 av- thick 1941st Guvernatoratu Dalmatian held ¼ strengthening Ustasha and si- financial situation in the Knin after taking power by the read- lijanske commands - - - - - - - - - - 281 Paper P refektureu Split of 7 August 1941. ostreljanjuu, Benkovac and anticipated reprisals against the population of 283 Dispatch Command 6th Army Corps of 8 August 1941. Ko- mandi second Army to repair railroad Knin Zrmanja relations the Ustasha-Domobran units and the situation in Knin Gracac - - - - - - - - - - - - - 285 Order Over Command of the armed forces of Albania on 8 August 1941. on surrender of weapons by the rebels against those iomerama that they do not - - - - - - - - - - 286 Daily Report K omande Infantry Division "Taro" from 9 August 1941st activities of subordinate units of the sector-Risan Herceg Novi - - - - - - - - - - 288 An overview of losses Infantry Division "Kačatori delle Alpi" 5 av- thick 1941st in action against the Montenegrin insurgents in the area All- nika - - - - - - - - - - - - -7 - - .291 Commander of the 23rd report Artillery Regiment of the 9th August 1941. co- mandant Infantry Division, "Re" on the situation in Gospic - 292 Order Sector Command Herceg Novi from 11th August 1941. Ko- mandi 164th legions of black shirts to collect weapons in the direction Holly-section-Lastva-Bakoč - - - - - - 296 22nd Report Mixed Company of TRT of 11 August 1941. Command-inzio njerije Division "Kačatori delle Alpi" to terminate telephone Nik-line Bogetici - Crikvenica Podgorica - - - '297 Overview of units assigned to 2nd Reconnaissance Air Army of 12. August 1941. year - - - - - - - - - 298 Order of the Governor of Dalmatia from 13 August 1941. Jurisdiction section the court second armijeu Sibenik - - - - - - - 300 Command Command Infantry Division "Taro" of 13 August 1941. subordinate units to clean the area Krivošije-Orjen - 303 User Commands 2nd Army of 14 August 1941. subordinate co- mandamaodr ¼ strengthening of Italian troops in the conflict between us- dents and Ustasha iomerama to be taken - - - 310 901 Page Army General Order 15 August 1941. Command of the 2nd ar- mixing of entering the demilitarized zone in the NDH - 312 Report Command carabinieri Guvernatorata Dalmatian of 16 av- thick 1941st governor of Dalmatia ostreljanju Communists, development Primosten breaking the NOP Detachment Imer Maintenance order and security - - - - - - - 313 The order commands the 14th Army Corps of 17 August 1941. pot the fact the controls to ensure the car column on the black- mountain roads - - - - - - - - - - 3x6 22nd Report Company TRT of 17 August 1941. Engineering Command di- vision "Kačatori delle Alpi" to close down telephone lines Nik- sic-Podgorica-Crikvenica-Bogetici - - - - - 318 f Commander of the Order of Italian occupation troops in Montenegro of 18 August 1941. establishing the Secretariat for civilian per- letters of Montenegro and its jurisdiction - - - - - 318 Dispatch Command of the 2nd Army of 18 August 1941. Chief General Staff of the Army garrison on the impossibility of education in Livno and the commitment of troops Vrlica uborbama against partisans in Split and the strikes in the city - - - - 323 Report Command carabinieri Guvernatorata Dalmatian of 18 av- thick 1941st governor of Dalmatia oborbama against partisans in Sinjska Krajina, a situation in Bruvno and Gracac and W Strikes workers in Split - - - - - - - - - 324 User Commander 14th Army Corps of 20 August 1941. subordinate komandamao providing auto column of session insurgents - - - - - - - - - - - - - 327 Report Command carabinieri Guvernatorata Dalmatian 20 av- thick 1941st governor of Dalmatia, Primosten orazbijanju NOP Detachment and arresting its members - - - - 329 Mussolini dispatches of 21 August 1941. Pavelic in connection with the occupation- tion of the demilitarized zone - - - - - - - - 332 * Letter of the Italian military mission in Croatia of 23 August 1941. Vr- hovnoj commands ounutra š her situation in the Independent State • Croatia iomerama on the occasion of taking power in demi- litarizovanoj Zone - - - - - - - - - - r - 335 <* » Report Command of the 2nd Army of 24 August 1941. General Staff cop- nene military incidents Italian soldiers and Ustasha - 342 Minutes of conference of representatives of the Italian government and the government of NDH held on 26 August 1941. in Zagreb for the occupation, de- militarized zone by Italian troops - - - 345 Telephone Communication Chief of Staff 2nd Army of 28 August 1941st Army General Staff onapadu insurgent strong- by the Ustasha-Guard column in the zone Bileca - - - 353 Telephone Communication commander of the 2nd Army of 28 August 1941. Chief of Staff of the Division Kačatori delle Alpi "is not a come- apply for a job second Army and rebellion in the zone Bileća-Chair should be suppressed- sew engagement Division "Stamps" and other units of the 6th ar- nosis Corps - - - - - - - - - - - 355 Circulars Command 11th Army Corps of 28 August 1941. subordinate commands on enhanced Communist propa- Gandhi through leaflets and the need to find illegal hous- pariahs and centers that are circulated - - - - - - - 356 902 Page More user commands the armed forces of 31 A lbania August 1941st pot h ¼ injenimjedinicamaodr anjutrupaprema civil population of Montenegro - - - - - - - - - 357 And the rattle º K omande 11th bataljonakarabinijera held w anjukarabini - jera fight with B Eran of 16 to 19 July 1941. year - 360 Report K omande second Infantry Regiment of the 1st September 1941. commanding - dante Division "Re" on the situation in the sector Gospic - - - 365 A deal with secret bulletin K omande Infantry Division "Taro" from 2 sep- tember 1941st opokretima insurgent forces urejonu Bileca 369 Report K omande Division "Sassari" on 2 September 1941. K omandi 6. armijskogkorpusaostan juu G ra h K Acuile ijevuio meet- thin guerrilla supporters in the village of P and K ¹ forth by nina - 372 ® Proclamation K omande second Army of 7 September 1941. opreduzimanju vojnei civil authority in the Zone of Independent Dr- Zave H rvatske - - - - - - - - - - - 374 N of K f are omande second Army of 7 September 1941. pot h factual co- mandate to take measures to prevent attacks on military patrols - - - - - - - - - - - - 379 About dealing with tenje K omande Division "Taro" of 10 September 1941. P re - fekturiu Kotor orezultatima investigation into the attack on Garrison G Rahova - - - - - - - - - - - 380 <